Where the pleasure starts
by ivan n'scent
Summary: On his twentieth birthday, he received a gift from Jeremiah to help him get laid. (A story that revolves between two innocent people, the master and the slave.)
1. First night

Once upon a time, two innocent people met. Their first meeting went as awkward as this:

He was the son of the greatest conqueror in the world. Known for his intelligence no one could outwit during battles, he won the favor of his father's people to replace him as their leader. However, he was too youthful, as everyone claimed, despite all his success. For once, being young had become a flaw. Nevertheless he won the popular vote and rose on the throne. He championed people's heart and was crowned as the ruler at the age of nineteen. On his twentieth birthday, a close friend of his who travelled around the world presented him a gift he never expected to get.

She was wearing clothes and ornaments he had not seen before. He could see the culture where she was brought up on her clothing, and he knew she was from a place untouched by the former conqueror yet.

It was late already, the celebration for his birthday just finished. Well, for Lelouch vi Britannia, it was over. He left the banquet as soon as he could, intending to spend his night retiring on his bed. However, before he could enjoy the original plan, his dear friend, his father's ally, cornered him. The old man insisted that Lelouch should receive a gift that the young ruler would _surely_ treasure. Lelouch was not appreciative when it comes to gifts. He preferred loyalty and honesty more than anything. Accepting Jeremiah's gift was just a show so he could escape the persistent old man quicker.

It was Lelouch who ordered to have the gift delivered in his room, in which Jeremiah commented that he had done a good choice. Clueless as to what that meant, Lelouch let it slide and went straight to his room. The young ruler had already washed himself and changed into a comfortable night shirt when someone knocked on his door. He was expecting it to be some servant, but it was the old man who greeted him. Alongside Jeremiah was a woman with distinct green hair.

"This is a maiden I captured from far north," declared Jeremiah, pushing the woman towards Lelouch. The young ruler noticed that her hands were bound behind her. "Rest assured she is untouched. The moment I saw her, I was sure that there was no perfect gift for you. Use her whichever you wanted. Have a _great_ night, Lelouch."

Jeremiah left as soon as he finished talking, leaving the maiden and Lelouch alone. She looked weak, perhaps she was not fed well, if fed at all.

Lelouch went behind her and untied her hands. It had left marks on her wrists already. However, the moment her hands were freed, she started to undress herself.

"Hold on," Lelouch caught her hand, preventing her from shedding any piece of clothing besides her veil. He turned her around, gently, and examined her face. The moment their eyes met, a string of curses escaped his lips. How on earth did Jeremiah capture a beautiful lady like her?

"Are you going to confirm whether he speaks the truth? I can affirm that I am a virg-"

"Stop talking nonsense," he butted in. He could feel his face warming up at her blunt words. "I have no idea how did he take you away from your family, I'm sorry."

Her blank face remained expressionless.

"Who are you?" he asked, meaning to get to know her. He pulled her towards his bed and motioned her to sit next to him.

"I used to be a free person, but now I am your slave. I was told by the old bastard that I would serve to satiate your desires." This, she stated with a flat expression.

Lelouch was extremely embarrassed with her declarations, finding them too straightforward. Oh, he asked anyway and this was her answer. It was just a puzzle to him how she could keep the straight face.

"Will you just submit to whatever he asked you to do?" he asked, probing further. Lelouch wanted to know if she would seek freedom, for if she would, he would grant it.

She remained quiet for a while, contemplating. His face, she knew from the illustrations circulating in the towns she visited before she was captured by Jeremiah in his hunt. Lelouch was the young ruler who expanded the colony faster than his father did. Hearsay claimed that he had a great mind and that he was merciless. However, what she sees in front of her was a shy boy who was rather reluctant to indulge himself with carnal pleasure. All men are wolves, but this _young ruler_ was nothing but an innocent puppy to her.

"Are you, by any chance, inexperienced in bed?" she asked in return, evading his question.

Such simple question (any proud man could have denied) made him release her wrist. He flashed her a toothsome smile, much to her surprise, and stood.

"You are quite a curious lady, letting your chance to be free to pass. Clean yourself up and find something else to wear. Sleep anywhere in this room, I don't care." He guided her to the bathroom, telling her where the soap was. Lelouch did not say another word after that for he went straight to bed. He fell asleep while listening to the unnamed lady bathing in his tub.

The sun was high when Lelouch woke up. He sat, pushing off the blanket down to his hips. He was about to stand when he felt a weight pressing his feet on the bed. Opening his eyes wider, he found the lady slumbering on his foot, dressed in one of his night shirts. And that was the only piece of clothing she was wearing. Her skin was fair and unblemished. Just looking at her thighs felt like he was committing a grave sin.

"Wake up," he demanded, wanting to end this early torture. He was weak against women, yes. Why did Jeremiah have to give a gorgeous one? "The sun is already high. Get up."

She groaned, brows knitting, and turned over. This gave Lelouch a whole new show, on one hand. His face was red as a tomato as he stared at her bare buttocks. While he wouldn't deny that it was a pretty view, he couldn't stand this any longer. With a face flaming red, he pulled his feet out of the blanket and marched out of his room.

* * *

"How is the slave girl I gave you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Lelouch slammed a fist on the table, surprising the elder people sitting across him. This was a serious meeting, but how dare Jeremiah blather such nonsense. "I will not hesitate to throw you out if you bring up anything related to that."

Jeremiah smirked at him, meaning to squeeze out juicy stories of the night. He would not deny that he wanted to keep the slave girl to himself. However, he decided to give it to Lelouch so the boy could graduate from his virginity.

"It seems like you haven't you used that penis of yours yet," taunted Jeremiah, eliciting gasps from the council and young ruler himself. Seeing Lelouch's red face was enough reward, anyhow.

"Insolent!" Lelouch stammered, rising from his seat. He did not look at Jeremiah again when he called guards to escort the man outside. The old man left while his laughter echoed, pissing off every single nerve the young ruler had. However, this caused further turmoil among the council.

"Is it true, young chief?" A wrinkled old man asked. He was in charge of the arsenal and weaponry. "If you want to get laid, I can offer my granddaughter to you."

Now, this was beginning to get into his nerves. A wily smile emerged on his lips. It was a meaningful smile that could mean punishment or dismissal.

"While your offer is generous, General McBride, I have no need of any women to satiate…" he paused, recalling how the unnamed lady put it, "my desires. I have a woman of my own."

"Then how about we give you another-"

Lelouch's raised hand shushed the other general. This turmoil was all because of Jeremiah and his antics. "I do not wish to hear another thing about this. Talk or I will behead you."

His chair made a screeching sound as he left, his footfalls commanded enormous silence. Taking a brisk walk, Lelouch was determined to meet Jeremiah and teach him a lesson.

Lelouch reached his room, failing to find the old man outside the meeting room. The guards escorted Jeremiah outside, but they didn't track where he went after that. He was surprised when a finger flicked his forehead and a woman's face blocked his vicinity.

"Having a rough day, aren't we?" she asked, studying his facial expressions. This made the young ruler sigh.

"Have you eaten yet?" asked Lelouch instead, walking to his bed.

"I haven't. I am starving for three days already. It seems to me that you are feared by your servants that none took the initiative to bring you a breakfast on bed." She slumped down onto the bed next to him, her chin on her palm.

"And you don't look like you're afraid of me," he looked at her, scrutinizing her blank expression. He bet she looked more stunning if she would smile. "Don't I look terrifying to you?"

"You don't," she answered his last question, whether or not he meant that as a rhetorical question. "You are simply a young man who frets in front of a naked woman."

That urged him to appraise her looks. She looked cleaner than yesterday. The ornaments on her neck and hands were gone. She was wearing his loose linen shirt and knickerbockers. She was blocking the light from the window. Hence, he could see the silhouette of her body through her shirt.

"Are you truly a maiden? I haven't met a maiden who talks about getting laid like you do."

 _And what do you expect? See me blush like you do?_ She scoffed, lowering herself to lay next to him. She was a brave slave to do whatever she wanted to do. "Call me C.C.," she said. "This woman knows how life works. I'm captured as a slave and so I shall live that way."

"Are you truly fine that way?" he inquired, curious why she wasn't opposing the idea of slavery.

She withdrew from staring at him in the eyes. "This is better than seeing the old man burn my tribe."

Ah, so that was the barter. For a moment, they didn't speak a word. She kept her eyes on the camaraderie from the window, admiring how peaceful it looked. That was until she felt a big hand on her thigh, sliding upwards to who-knows-where. Instinctively, she jerked away and raised her hand to slap the...pervert.

Her enraged face met his blank one. Did he see through the facade?

"Did they touch you?" Lelouch was not the same shy boy who was way too flustered. "You are afraid, aren't you?"

She relaxed, lowering her hand to cover his. She dragged it up, assisting him where he should hold her. No, they didn't touch her. And no, she wasn't afraid. However, they told her what fate she should live if she wanted the tribe to remain alive.

"I am all yours," she mumbled, forcefully shutting her eyes closed. These were the words she was expected to say as a slave. "This body, use it however you wanted."

He grimaced, feeling how her bosom filled his entire palm. She was a woman, fragile and vulnerable. He knew she spoke of truth when she said she used to be a free woman. Pulling his hand away from her, he stood. "Do not say those words unless you mean it."

She looked up and watched him exit the room. Who would want to end up becoming a slave, anyway?

Lelouch came back with a tray of food. This was too much for one person, since he wasn't someone who had a big appetite after all. He found her sitting on the floor, reading one of the war tactics books his cousin lent him.

"Please, let us eat our lunch first. I know you are starving," he beckoned her to help him.

The two of them sat next to the window, eating their lunch peacefully. He watched her as she ate without any grace. "Pray tell me, how did Jeremiah manage to bend you to his will?"

She looked up from her food, staring at his calm face. He was a different person if the talk about getting laid was neglected. Grabbing the glass of water to drown her food, she replied: "I was fishing with my friend when Jeremiah came. He had a deer slung on his shoulders, fresh from the hunt. He persuaded me to come, but when I refused, he pointed a gun to my friend. He threatened that he would burn my tribe if I refuse."

"How about I burn Jeremiah for you?" Lelouch sounded bitter, but his response made the lady smirk.

"Since when people like you care about a small population? You conquer places, engage in wars. Surely, you won't choose a tribe over one of your war generals." She leaned back her seat, licking her fingers clean. The strawberry jam was delicious. "I may be a nomad, but I am not a fool."

It was his turn to smirk. With his elbow propped up on the arm of his chair, he leaned on his palm. "I think you know I am not a good man."

"I said you are a shy boy. I can't recall saying you are a good man." She stretched a hand and picked another toast. "Am I getting punished for my honesty?"

"No," he smiled such a gorgeous smile. "The otherwise, in fact. You are getting rewarded."

She ignored him with a shrug, choosing to take a bite on the toast instead. The table shook a little as the toast she was about to bite was thrown on the floor. His lips met hers, much to her chagrin. He was leaning over the table, hands on her shoulders.

It was a simple kiss, a skin to skin contact. No sparks, but the kiss certainly felt ticklish. Plus the butterflies in the stomach. _Fluttering, fluttering._

"My, my," he mumbled, pulling away from her slightly. "While I am totally coy about interacting with women, I think I wouldn't mind being bold towards you."

She was about to retort, her lips parted, but was interrupted when he closed the gap between them. He angled his head to the right, avoiding their tall noses to crash. A kiss was rather intimate for first timers, right?

He took this chance to bit on her lower lip. Her mouth tasted like strawberries. Lelouch knew he was no expert when it came to women, but he read books regarding this. He might as well put theories into action. Pulling away, he smirked at her.

"Didn't you say you are mine? Prepare yourself tonight. I will mark you, C.C." With that, he left. She didn't see his ears red as apples as he walked out.

She gaped in disbelief, eyes staring into nothingness. "Mother," she mumbled. "I thought my cunning behaviour would be disliked by gentlemen."

* * *

Suzaku munched on the apple he freshly picked from its tree. He was sharing the shade with his best friend, the young ruler of the colony. Lelouch did not look like himself, with shoulders sagging as if all his confidence was drained. His face was notably red, too. Suzaku wondered if Lelouch ate something he was allergic with.

"Why am I summoned here, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked nervously, taking another bite.

Lelouch covered his face, focusing to the small grasses. "I just told a lady that I'd mark her tonight."

"Mark her what?" repeated Suzaku, unsure where Lelouch was getting at.

It was cool under the shade. The shadow of the tree sheltered them from the harsh rays of the sun. The green grasses cushioned them; their bodies were caressed by the breeze. This was their secret hideout as children. A place where they would tell their secrets to each other. Until today, this was a place where Lelouch and Suzaku would meet when they wanted to get something off their chest.

Lelouch glanced above, watching the leaves sway along the breeze. It was unclear to him why he had to say embarrassing things to C.C. He even had the audacity to kiss her, not only once but twice. Not to mention that the second one was not _too_ innocent for a kiss. Lelouch felt like he was a downright pervert.

"Just how long do you plan on pretending to be innocent, Suzaku?" the young chief glanced at his best friend, assessing whether those wide round eyes were not feigning innocence. Suzaku lived in the barracks for a year now. Surely, he knew what those soldiers crave for after intensive training. _Women._

"I'm not sure," Suzaku laughed, taking another bite. "Mark, you say? Are you going to torture the lady? Who is she, by the way? It's the first time I heard you talk about a woman."

"Since when sleeping with a woman considered a torture?" Lelouch rolled his eyes and laid dow on the grass.

"What do you mean, sleeping with a -," Suzaku dropped the apple. The fruit rolled down hill. It rolled until it hit the rock bottom, with no one caring about it. "You are going to get laid tonight!?"

Lelouch closed his eyes, ignoring how Suzaku shook him to tell more details. Why, of all people, did Lelouch talk about this with another virgin?

An hour later, Suzaku and Lelouch came back with both of their ears flaming red. Why, Suzaku just shared the secrets he heard from soldiers, and Lelouch was grateful for that.

* * *

 _I am about to sleep with a beautiful lady,_ Lelouch told himself as he sunk in the tub. It was already nightfall when he came back to his quarters. C.C. was not in his room when he came. It surprised him, but she could have escaped for all he cared. However, a tiny voice in his head hoped she just went to the kitchen to get something to eat. It would be a waste if he would not be able to- _slap!_ No more dirty thoughts, _he scolded himself._ It was all because of Suzaku and the secrets of the barracks.

He forgot about time when he decided to rinse himself. Walking out of the bath dressed only with his underpants, he went straight to find a shirt to wear. He jumped in surprise when he heard the tray clattering. Looking around, he found C.C. wearing his loose shirt.

Her eyes were wide in shock, this being her first time to see a man in his underpants. Lelouch's body was lean with firm muscles. His hair was wet and dripping with water. The water droplets glistened as they fell on his name and travelled down to the curve of his spine. As she stared at him, she couldn't help but mutter, _"beautiful."_

This made Lelouch aware of his condition. He was barely dressed in front of a woman who was wearing one of his shirts. Both of them were frozen on their spots. C.C. seemed to forget the snacks on the ground. Hence, when the door opened and an enthusiastic Suzaku came in, C.C. and Lelouch looked at him with sinister on their faces.

A beautiful lady wearing Lelouch's night shirt, and Lelouch standing there in his underpants… something was bound to happen if it hadn't happened yet, right? "I'm… I'm going, sorry." Suzaku stammered and rushed out of Lelouch's room, face flushed red like a poppy. He would ask Lelouch for details tomorrow morning. Yes, tomorrow morning.

"So, you really mean to sleep with me?" she asked, crouching on the ground to collect the scattered candies. Her hands were shaking but she wouldn't make it too obvious.

He laughed, unsure what to say. "I don't mean to…"

"I told you I am your slave," she stood, placing the candies on the table. "You can do whatever you want. It's my fate, anyway. I don't have a choice."

He wanted to protest, annoyed because she was acting like being slaved was fine. However, when she pulled him to her, his hands on her hips, he lost his rationality again. On her tiptoes, she closed the space between their lips. Lelouch was unable to protest, letting his eyes flutter close as their lips moved on its own. The sweet innocent kiss became aggressive, tongues lashing against the other. They panted and gasped, but they never let go of each other. As if their bodies sought the warmth of each other, they stumbled across the room until she was pressed on the bed underneath him.

His eyes were dark and round. She knew what it meant, and she knew where this was going. He exhaled on her, warm breath washing over her face. Lelouch smelled musky, like the woods and flowers. She couldn't explain what the heck was with his scent, but he smelled good.

His forehead was pressed against hers, their sweats mixing. He kissed her again, chaste and quick. He began pressing chaste kisses on her eyes to her nose, then to her lips and her jaws, before devouring her lips one more. C.C. realized something as she nibbled on his lips too, that Lelouch has a fetish for kissess.

Her nails grazed his bare back, his skin felt smooth and soft on her palms. He was a fine man who grew up in a good family, she could tell. She felt her body warming up. The night would surely burn the two of them.

His hands found its way to the hem of her shirt. As he nibbled on her shoulder, his hands travelled up her thighs. Her skin was smooth like a silk. She was hot, (her body was) and for a moment he thought she was sick. His hands crossed her flat stomach, and he pushed her shirt all the way up until he pulled it over her head. She laid underneath him, her torso bare. Her plump, voluptuous figure made him ache with desire. Her fair complexion shone under the moonlight; it was beckoning him to eat her up. Gone was his smart brain because the words he said next were dictated by animalistic drive.

"Goodness, you're bewitching me." He leaned down again, capturing one of her breasts into his mouth. As if he was a child, he suckled and licked, sending pleasures all over her body. Leaving it wet and a bit swollen with all his bites, he moved to the other and gave it the same treatment.

C.C. was losing her sanity for it was washed away with the pleasure. Was he truly a virgin? She wanted to know, given that he was skilled with whatever he was doing. Her eyes widened when she realized what sound she was making. Her hands clasped her mouth, unwilling to accept that it was her who was moaning.

"Enjoying, aren't we?" his voice was deep and husky. He rose and pulled her hands away to kiss her once more. While she was engrossed with the kiss, he guided her hands to touch him. She jerked her hand away when she felt him, erect and hard. Though he was still wearing his underpants, she could feel the warmth emitting through the fabric. It was Lelouch who broke the kiss as he groaned, guiding her hand to run up and down on him. C.C.'s face was red in shame as she felt him twitch. This was ridiculous.

Her breath hitched as she felt him thrust into her palm. Her chest thundered. This was really happening.

Panicking, she tried to move away but his weight pressed on her. "Wait up, I don't think I'm…" she gasped.

He groaned again, losing the last drop of self control he had in store. Lelouch grabbed her face and kissed her roughly. He did not let go of her lips, not even a single second. From her lips, he moved to bite her earlobes. This was making him ache. His hands found her thighs and parted them, letting her womanhood feel just how aroused he was. He continued to kiss her as his palms covered her plump bosoms. Her nipples were erect under his palms; he pinched and twisted them and massaged them afterwards. He was lunging himself to her, despite the fact that they were clothed down there.

"Stop," she panted when he freed her lips, "I…" she wrapped her hands on his neck. Her hips buckled up and followed his rhythm. Why did she say _stop_? She was aching down there, too. Why? What should she do?

Lelouch kept pushing himself to her, and he knew he wanted more. His arms circled around her bare body, their bare, sweaty chests met. Her legs wrapped itself on his hips, as if their bodies would join, as if they were not wearing anything at all. His thrusts were forceful, his lower body meeting hers. For a moment, he was blinded. Lelouch felt like he wet himself at some point. His mind went blank for a while, and after that he stopped moving. What...was that?

When he opened his eyes and pushed himself up. The two of them were out of breath, chests heaving as if they ran a couple of miles. "What...I, ugh…" Lelouch felt uncomfortable with how drenched his underpants felt. "I'm sorry!" The young, merciless ruler jumped out of his prey and went straight to the bathroom. To wash himself, perhaps?

The night was still young. It was dark, but it was cool. The sound of the water flowing in the tub was heard in the quietness of the bedroom. C.C. grabbed the nearest pillow and covered her face, ashamed that Lelouch might come back and see herflushing face. The only thing she could think of right now was this question: why was she sexually frustrated?

* * *

 _a/n._ I don't know what you're thinking of 20 and still this flustered with the "s" word and everything about it. I'm sorry, I'm also a part of the club. Don't hate because I put C.C. in this kind of submissive character when it comes to slavery but ugh, it will make sense later. I hope so.


	2. Second night

Her favourite room was the kitchen. The aroma wafting from there on certain times of the day lured her a lot, and every time she would visit the kitchen, she was incognito.

For the past three days since Jeremiah gave her to Lelouch, C.C. had nothing to do but wander inside the main house. The manor was too spacious for an unmarried man, thus Jeremiah's persuasion for the young ruler to take in a woman was...sensible but not entirely reasonable. It was a big house with hundreds of hallways and hundreds of rooms, each place seemed to have witnessed countless memories and faces. She heard the brown-haired man who barged in the room the other night that most rooms were unused. He was talking to a maid when C.C. overheard that.

Out of boredom, C.C. managed to steal a maid's uniform from the clothesline. Since there were numerous maids maintaining the household and attending to a herd of elder people called _'council',_ it was highly probable that she was just a passing face to anyone in the mansion. Unless, of course, she came across Lelouch or that shy soldier.

Securing the lace under her chin, C. at her reflection on the mirror. Dressing like a maid confirmed that she was a servant, a slave, who would only do as what her master pleases. However, the young ruler seemed to be a different person when he was confined inside a room with her. His face was always red, and most of the times he would stammer whenever he would attempt to woo her. This was excluding the swift moments where he bold enough to do something. While she was swept with his clumsy kisses and unrealised forwardness, she did not show it that much. The other night was enough proof that, okay, he was young and inexperienced, but so was she. Though that night was quick, hot and exploratory, it left her unsatisfied. She wondered if he was, too.

With her hair single braided and shoe laces tied, she appraised herself on the mirror. The long black dress covered her well. It was time to put the white apron on. Once done, she frowned upon her reflection. Her skin was way too fair, thus it stood out against her dark dress. Despite being a gypsy living a nomadic life somewhere in the northern mountains, her complexion was something she didn't know where she got. Sighing, she marched out of the room to start her adventures for the day.

It was early and everyone was busy tidying up the manor. Most servants focused on cleaning the first storey, primarily due to the fact that this was where meetings were held. Most were scrubbing the floor and wiping the dust off the furnitures and paintings. The men were busy trimming the grasses outdoors and tending the plants. C.C. did not linger in the main entrance for too long, afraid that the head servant might ask her to do errands that could blow her cover up. Quietly, she waltzed away. Soon, she found herself walking in a desolated wing of the same floor. It was serene here, away from the bustle of early morning duties. It was a corridor directly adjacent to the wide garden.

C.C. stood in silence, her face and hands pressed against the clear glass wall. The sun was warm and bright, shining abundantly to the vast greenery. When Jeremiah took her here, she was blindfolded. She never saw what the view outside looked like.

The young ruler lived in a place away from the hassle and bustle of town. Lesser people, lesser problem. C.C. sighed. She could only admire as she stared at the scenery. The manor was located atop a small hill, separating it from the rest of the houses. This reminded her that she was in a different world.

"While I am being kept as a slave, why don't I just be a slave and be a good one at that?" There was no escaping with this life now, no? "Oh, my cute little brother. If you see your sister's situation, would you continue cheering me up and wishing me to do my best?" C.C. wondered what kind of best should she exert in this condition.

Her family was beckoning her heart to leave this place. The more she looked at the green grasses and red roofs of the distant town, the life she was forced to abandon flashed in her head. The more she stood there, the stronger her longing for home tugged on her heartstrings. It would be nice to wander with her tribe, playing on the trees and enjoying the waterfalls. Oh, how wonderful would it be if she could hear the tall tales and folklores told on a bonfire. Sleeping in a hammock underneath the starry night was something she had taken a liking to. What a tragic fate to surrender this kind of life soon.

" _It isn't entirely bad,"_ she thought, pushing herself away from the glass. _"It is for the common good."_ Sacrificing herself to give her tribe the freedom they were enjoying did not sound bad at all. Sighing, she turned around and continued her journey inside the manor.

The coffered ceiling was stunning. The sunken pannels reminded her of waffles and beehives. Tall, gorgeous columns supported the high ceiling and chandeliers. Why did Lelouch's family spend an ample amount for the ceiling? Was it for aesthetic purposes? To what, prove their wealth? Houses, in general, was simply a riddle to C.C. She was someone who grew up living a nomadic life. Though houses with impressive architectural styles take her breath away, she couldn't understand the joy of imprisoning her life inside it for so long. Hence, for the mean time, she would admire the ceiling. She was bound to live here for quite some time. Being a slave did not require her to voice her thoughts on things, anyway.

After a moment of walking briskly through corridors to corridors, she was twirling and jumping on her toes to savour the elegance and silence of this uninhabited part of the manor. Her long fingers traced the tapestries on the wall; unknown faces of people (who were perhaps Lelouch's family) on huge portraits stared hard at her wherever she stood. C.C. imagined herself dressed with flamboyance like the womem on the pictures. _Perhaps,_ she thought, _it would restrict her from running and exploring the manor._ Moreover, these women were aristocrats. She was not, therefore it would not fit her. C.C. laughed, convinced that the light dresses she wore as a gypsy woman were way better. Dismissing such thought, she turned on her heel and sought which hallway would lead her to the kitchen.

The young gypsy woman walked slowly as she emerged to the hall filled with servants. Her steps were quiet and calm as she paced across, meaning to get to the kitchen unnoticed. Luckily, no one seemed to notice her presence, given that the servants were engrossed with their duties.

The floor was lustrous and smooth. If she were not careful, she could have slipped. The paintings looked clearer (and haunting, because the portraits looked ancient) and cleaner than earlier. C.C. envied these house servants and thought that it would be nicer if she was this kind of slave, too. However, she was asked to satisfy a virgin's libido. If Lelouch would ask her, she would rather scrub the staircase and polish the floor than let him touch her that way...and leave her frustrated.

" _Why am I pondering at such gross thought?"_ she mentally berated herself, ashamed to admit that what happened the other night affected her. Her steps quickened as she rushed to the kitchen, letting the smell of freshly baked bread lead her way. Soon, she found herself scampering to where the smell was coming from.

While C.C. vanished in a throng of maids carrying fresh flowers, a pair of eyes widened as it followed her. He was standing by the French doors, holding a pile of documents from the colonies, when he saw a specific beauty among the maids.

"Gino, Lelouch is asking for these documents. Get inside," Suzaku pushed him inside the house. Gino Weinberg did not take another step, much to Suzaku's surprise. The blond kept staring. The soldier followed the man's line of stare, wondering what and where he was gawking at. "Is there something wrong?"

"I wonder if the young ruler have the generosity to offer me one of his maids," the man looked at the soldier, his golden curls swept over his eyes. "What do you think?"

Suzaku was taken aback with his inquiry, unsure what this man was asking for. He studied him: tall, blond and aristocratic. Gino Weinberg was the lieutenant-general from the West colony. He had a face that could charm women and a pocket that could feed them. Suzaku guessed he was the son of the governor general from the same region, so basically this man was born with a silver spoon. It would be easy to obtain servants if he wanted to, so why did he need to ask some of Lelouch's? Instead of rationalizing the thing, Suzaku simply furrowed his brows.

"Mr. Weinberg, please conduct yourself properly. We are talking about the young ruler here. You came from an affluent family, I presume. You can find a servant of your own."

Gino coughed, unsure of how he should explain this. "How about I ask him to hand over a servant for the purpose of marriage?"

Suzaku did not hesitate hitting him at the back of his head. Gino's open declaration just attracted attention of the servants near them. "Get a hold of yourself and do your duty, Mr. Weinberg!"

* * *

Suzaku shared the shade with Lelouch once again. The sun was high and harsh, but the cool breeze rewarded them with comfort. The meeting with the generals just finished and the two sneaked out to spend their noon under the apple tree.

Lelouch collapsed on the grasses. He was tired arguing with the generals regarding the expansion of the colony. The state of the colonies were fine, and the young ruler solely wished to keep the status quo. Wars were out of the topic. His father caused enough bloodbath and triumphed the regions he wanted to possess. People would need to taste peace, too. So, it was timely to take a break from expanding the colony.

"How are you and your woman?" Suzaku asked, examining the apple he snatched from the kitchen earlier. Lelouch's kitchen was filled with healthy stock of food, but the young master himself looked thin. He should eat more.

Lelouch groaned, rolling to his side. "Who are you talking about?" he grumbled. He wanted to ease his mind, that was the reason why he asked for his company. It so happened that Suzaku was naturally garrulous. His mother could have fed him chicken butt, goodness. Or so, that was how elders put it. The point is: Suzaku talks a lot.

Lelouch's retort made the sun-kissed man scoff. And now he forgot the woman? "With utmost respect, I am inquiring about your wanton experience with the enticing lady in your room the other night." Suzaku noticed how Lelouch's shoulders sagged after hearing that. "I am guessing it did not turn out well?"

"No," responded Lelouch. "I mean, you do not have to phrase it that way. You just called her enticing. I disapprove."

The smooth apple skin invited Suzaku to take a bite, choosing to ignore the sighs Lelouch let out after voicing his thoughts. The lady he saw in Lelouch's bedroom was truly alluring. She was barely dressed when he entered Lelouch's quarters. While he did not mean to ogle, he could not just deny the beauty she has.

"I thought you are no longer virgin," said Suzaku, munching the apple. "I would be glad for you. However, that does not seem the case. How did you manage to stop yourself from touching a lady?"

Lelouch groaned again, unsure how to handle this curious man. "Now, do the honor to keep quiet. I do not wish a young inexperienced man to ask these questions." Successfully getting into his nerves, Lelouch rolled again until he was lying on his stomach.

Suzaku threw the half-eaten apple to Lelouch, the hard fruit hit his friend on the back. "Then why did you force me to tell you about the _barracks?_ I thought you will _do_ her!"

"Like I can just jump and...fu-" Lelouch coughed, sitting himself up. "Aha, I see. You plan to see me lose my cool."

"Like the hell I do," Suzaku barked, raising a fist to Lelouch. "I am merely asking about your night and you accuse me of such thing? Are you an idiot? Why are you so bashful about it?"

"Then should I be proud?" Lelouch replied, his calmness searing like magma from a volcano. One wrong word and Suzaku would be likely thrown to the South. "Any sane man will not disclose his sexual life as if it is a battle won during a war."

"Fine," Suzaku rolled his eyes. He figured what Lelouch meant. Why could he not just say he didn't manage to…? "I understand that you failed on claiming the lady yours. What alternative plans do you have?"

Lelouch's face was red when Suzaku understood his situation. Again, a proud man would not disclose his sexual life if it horribly failed. This was the proper sentence he should have said. And plans? What plans? He lost his rationality during the heat of the night. If he drafted a plan, he would surely forget it the moment he laid eyes on her perfect body. Well, just thinking of her smooth skin made Lelouch feel warm. He decided then that women were not good for his health.

"I have no plans," answered Lelouch. He looked away from his friend and stared at the rock bottom of the hill. The red roofs of the houses in the town which were miles far looked tinier than his fingernails. "Whatever happens, happens."

"And what, let your virgin head control you? What do you know about pleasuring a woman?"

Lelouch stirred and shot Suzaku a questioning look. "What do you know about that, Suzaku?" He wanted to know. It did not occur to Lelouch that he had to, er, pleasure C.C. He thought it was just simply getting laid. Period.

It was Suzaku's turn to blush. He was inexperienced in bed, too, but he was barking this and that to Lelouch as if he was an upperclassman. "I am twenty and I know nothing," when Lelouch's smirk signalled that he was winning the conversation, Suzaku added: "But the young inventor shared a lot how to pleasure a woman."

"He was the man assigned to develop enhanced weaponry, if you are wondering," Suzaku clarified before Lelouch could ask. "Do you want to know what I have heard?" Those round eager eyes could only mean yes. Hence, the two sat closer to each other and Suzaku shared the inventor's experiences with the ladies of the night.

* * *

Lelouch came back to his quarters later that afternoon. On his way up to his room, he asked the butler to send lunch to his room. He reminded to have two servings. It was about time to announce C.C.'s presence inside the manor, for until now she remained unknown to his servants. What would he introduce her as? A concubine? Was that term still...applicable in this time?

Lelouch entered his room, the soft breeze from the opened window washed his face. He could not recall leaving it open earlier this morning. It must be C.C.'s doing. His maids and butler would not dare to alter how he arranged his room, unless requested, of course.

Lelouch shed the layers of his clothing. He ended up in a simple loose shirt and pants. His boots, coat, tie and sword were all left on the floor as he slumped himself face down on the bed. His cheeks were still warm after his walk back to the manor. Thinking of the tales Suzaku just shared made his face warmer. Who was this inventor, anyway? He would consider learning the ways under his guidance.

A knock rapped on his door and the butler barged in. The middle-aged man left his food on the table next to the window. The butler left once his business was done. Alone, Lelouch just stared at the food. He was not really in the mood to eat lunch right now. The purpose of asking them to deliver it in his room was because of C.C. He thought she would be here waiting for him.

 _Oh, C.C._ Lelouch closed his eyes and reimagined the first night he spent with her. He never thought he had the heart to do that. Lelouch could feel her soft skin on his palms. Her plump bosoms filled his entire hands. Never in a thousand years did he imagine of sucking a woman's breasts! He thought only infants do that when they drink milk from their mothers. While C.C. wasn't a mother and she didn't have milk, she tasted delicious to him. She was fragrant like flowers and perfumes. It was her alluring beauty that drove him out of his sanity that evening. Her skin so raw and real against his tongue, when would be the soonest time to feel it again?

Lelouch groaned as he replayed in his mind what happened that evening. Her mewling and moaning resonated in his mind. The mere recall of that amatory night made his hand travel down to pay attention to his desires pent up in his pants.

A husky groan escaped Lelouch's throat as he buried his face on the bed. He had his hand over the bulk in between his thighs, but yes, he was just gripping the thing and wishing it would go away. Wanting to deny this, he groaned louder pressing the source of discomfort against the bed. Suddenly, he felt a part of the bed sunk.

Lelouch tilted his head and met a pair of amber eyes. The lady she was imagining came to reality and was lying next to him. She gave him a blank stare, fluttering her long lashes in a very slow manner-actually, in a lethargic way. This alarmed the young man, her presence made him jump to the farthest reach of the bed.

"This is the first time we look each other in the eyes," C.C. said, ignoring the thing in his pants. Well, this was the first time after that evening. "Are you thinking of-"

"I'm not!" he yelled. Did she see him touching…? Being caught red-handed mortified him. He was lying on his stomach so she did not, did she? Why did she have to come in such an inconvenient time? In the first place, why did he have to think of her, of _them_ , that night? Human body would ever react this way! Damn hormones and imagination.

"What are you hollering for?" C.C. sat and pointed to the lunch next to the window. She meant that as a rhetorical question. "Are you thinking of eating that? Can I have my share?" She blinked at him again, waiting for a response. The food must be cold now. She left the window open, so the wind could circulate in the room. Seeing the food left there untouched, she felt bad. As a gypsy woman, she knew how hard it was to find something to eat. C.C. watched him to nod, lips parted but no words were spoken.

Later that afternoon, Lelouch found himself sitting under the tree with Suzaku once again. The afternoon was calm, and the sun was not as harsh as it was a few hours ago. The two gentlemen sat in silence, letting the cool air wash upon their faces.

"Why am I summoned here, Lelouch? I am not used to this attention you are giving me." Suzaku unsheathed his sword, his eyes looking at it with disappointed. He was amid a sparring with the son of the eastern governor general. The victory was a stone's throw away when a messenger announced that Suzaku's presence was needed by the young ruler urgently.

"I am in need of a friend. It is rightful for you to take heed." Lelouch sighed. His cheeks were dusted pink. Since Suzaku did not know any better, he thought Lelouch was a tad drunk. "The lady walked in on me while I was amid my suffering?"

Suzaku batted his eyes, a sign of his humongous ignorance. If his ignorance about this topic were to take materialize, it would be a huge monster that would chew Suzaku whole. He was always lacking common sense.

"Oblivious, aren't we?" mumbled Lelouch, scratching the back of his neck. "What do you think makes man suffer?"

"Hm, war?"

"Goodness gracious, get a hint!" Lelouch loosened the ascot on his neck and threw it to Suzaku's face. "I am talking the conversation earlier! Connect the dots, you imbecile."

"You are talking about - _ah,_ all right. I am all ears," he caught Lelouch's ascot and straightened it. "Whatever suffering you are talking about, anyway?"

"What else!" This was unnerving already. "Do I have to spell everything to you? I was thinking of the other night and got aroused. I was despising the hardness I could not relieve when she suddenly laid next to me. Can you imagine how surprised I was? Silly me, of course you do not. Have you had a lady before? Anyway, she asked if she could eat her lunch. I think she was pretending that she had not heard me groaning while I had my hand on my, on my-!"

"Well, I can imagine how red your face was when that happened," commented Suzaku with a droll expression. This was no news. Lelouch was too much of a virgin. "Thank me later since I am telling this as a good friend. Your face is still red, actually."

Lelouch snapped, his head turned to Suzaku in an instant. His friend was putting him in too much disgrace, he wondered if he could stand it any longer. "You have the audacity to speak to me like that when you can't even understand that an aroused...an aroused man is a man in great suffering!"

"Ah, is that so…" Suzaku smiled and tugged on Lelouch's ascot, stretching it to he could show his flexing muscles. "How about you just hump on your woman and get over it? You keep on complaining! You are simply timid!" The soldier threw the ascot back to him, annoyed with Lelouch's whining. Was he not lucky enough that he had a beautiful woman in his room, waiting for him every night?

"I already did!" Lelouch yelled, brows furrowed. "It was humiliating! It was mortifying! I felt like I… I defiled her. She was too beautiful it felt like sin!"

"You what?"

Lelouch and Suzaku stared at each other, both their faces and ears were red.

"Come again, Lelouch? You what?" Truth be told, Suzaku wanted to cry in disbelief. Just how lucky Lelouch could get.

* * *

She had her watchful eyes on him as he dressed himself after bath. Hiding inside one of his huge closets, she remained quiet and unnoticed. This was bad. The half-incredible and half-upsetting previous night kept on playing in her head. It did not help that her younger brother's voice, innocent and meek it may seem, was ringing the words _"do you best, sister!"_ , too.

C.C. kicked the door open, surprising the young ruler who was half-dressed again. She would do her duty as a slave, just like everyone else inside the mansion. Jeremiah's face was the last thing she wanted to see, and he showed up just before the twilight while Lelouch was out of the manor. His words were remarkable. The old man reminded her to let Lelouch take her maidenhead. Afterwards, he passed a letter written by her younger brother. Whatever Jeremiah told him, he was under the impression that C.C. was a maid.

"Good evening, Mister." C.C. greeted, cold eyes boring holes to his lean, toothsome back. She would do it again, no? About to sleep with a stranger? "Why don't we get down to business?"

His eyes widened in horror. The lady smiled. Lelouch knew it was not sincere at all, but he could see that she was determined to do it. Whatever she was supposed to do. C.C. hopped out of the closet. She was wearing nothing but a satin camisole dress that fell a few inches above her knees. Did she bring clothes when Jeremiah brought her in thr manor?

His face flared up again, thoughts running wild with endless possibilities they could do tonight. "You are way too bold again," he smiled, trying to turn down her unsexy invitation. Her body might turn him on, but that entrance? No. No, he was a hypocrite. He wanted her on his bed. Now.

"Oh, if my memory doesn't wrong me, you are the bolder person here." She smirked, facing him. His skin was pale under the moonlight, cool under her touch. Her hands wandered across his chest, and soon fingers drawing circles on his jaws. "You are ferocious the other night," _and you are selfish, you bloke,_ "but under the broad daylight, you are timid as a lady. Towards me, at least."

Lelouch was holding back the urge to pick her up and devour her. He wanted to sort his mind into it. "Once again, I will ask why you are quite lax about being slaved. This is news to me. People ever liked to break away from controlling hands."

She sighed, standing dangerously closer to him. He could see the top of her plump chest. Rationality was slowly taken away from him. Lust had him wrapped around its invisible finger.

"Didn't I say this is better than my tribe being burned?" His persistent questioning made her cross. C.C. was not lying at all. "Jeremiah went here a few hours ago and asked me to _do_ you well. Is the council or whatever you call that a meeting about your virginity? He could not say another thing but you and I on your bed."

He smirked, enjoying how she played with the hair on his nape. "Tell me more about yourself," he whispered to her ear, his arms circling around her tiny hips. Lelouch would do what Suzaku told him earlier, that women needed to be pleasured too. His lips brushed on her ears, sliding it down to her jaws. With his fingers, he tilted her head towards him by the chin, the tips of their noses touching. Dark, amethyst eyes met her round, amber ones. In a jiffy, Lelouch captured her lips. "Tell me stories about your life, C.C."

A smirk surfaced on her lips. She hated talking about personal baggage. She huffed and pulled him with her. When the back of her legs hit the bed, she guided him down with her. "If I do not spill a word about myself, what will you do?" she coaxed. Lelouch was a tough man, not completely giving in with his carnal desires. He was obviously aroused but was not acting upon it. "I do not want you to capture my people and make them your slaves."

"Are you saying you are enough?" he planted his knees on both sides of her hips, trapping her underneath him. He darted his hands to her head and raked his fingers to her hair. Its smoothness was akin to her skin. C.C.'s eyes fluttered close when he touched her hair. She was surprised that this man was taking it slow. However, his gentleness was sweeping her to his flow.

She whispered her assent and reached for his hair, too. Lelouch claimed her lips, doing the same clumsy kisses they shared the other night. His feisty lips worked on her; her teeth tugged on his flesh. It was his tongue which dominated her, all as if to say that she should submit herself to him.

C.C. was already lying on the bed when their lips parted. When did he push her down, Lelouch could not remember. Her long green hair sprawled on the white sheets like thin cobwebs glistening under the moonlight. Lelouch watched as her chest rose and fell, drawing deep breaths as though kissing him prohibited her from breathing. Her lips were swollen and wet, and he knew he made them that way. His mind was blank. He simply wanted to pluck this flower from its stem.

He reached for the thin straps of her dress and slid it down her smooth shoulders. A small smirk curved his lips as her healthy bosoms came into view. Her nipples were pink against her unblemished snow white skin. He continued to drag the soft fabric down her equally soft skin. He left it pooling around her hips.

"Goodness gracious," he took his breath in, admiring the view. She reached up to cover her face. He thought there was nothing to be shy for, she was a truly a woman. "I am getting drunk at the sight of you, woman. I want to make you a beautiful mess at the end of the night."

He lowered his mouth to the hands covering her face. He kissed her palms before prying them apart. When Lelouch had a glance of her face, he only sighed in relief. He was glad that he was not actually alone in getting nervous and bashful about this. His lips met hers, that being his favourite part of her body. He peppered her jaw and neck with butterfly kisses until his teeth grazed her bosoms. Once again, he sucked on her while he did not leave the other one unattended.

C.C.'s face was flaring up hearing the slopping sound of his wet mouth on her breasts. She wondered if her mother felt the same when she sucked milk from her when she was an infant? Or was the feeling different when a gorgeous man was sucking on it instead? Her hips buckled, back arched. She wanted him to be there forever. Her arms flew and wrapped his head, holding him in place. She, too, was drunk with this sensation. Lelouch fondled, kissed, licked and bit her. If this continued, it would be her end.

There was a knot building in her stomach. She was aching somewhere far, somewhere she was not sure she could show him tonight. Her right thigh was touching his erection, and she felt him biting harder whenever she would accidentally brush past his genitalia. Though his bites were painful, that sent waves of pleasures in her. Without further ado, she kneed him on purpose, breaking his trance from preying on her breasts. She was panting. It felt like a truce when he released her from his mouth.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, his voice dark and velvety. "I am trying hard to restrain myself from humping on you."

"Why are you so modest when you have ravaged my bosoms?" she smiled, propping herself up. "Something else needs attention, don't you see?"

The tables turned. Lelouch was at the bottom and C.C. was on the top. She was sitting on his stomach, her palms planted on his chest. Whether she was underneath him or above him, she was enticing either way. His eyes darkened even more after seeing how her full breasts shone on the dim light, and they were glistening because he wet them with his mouth. She slid away from him until her bottom touched his erection. Lelouch felt how damp her underwear was, no mistake with that.

Her face blushed hard. She knew. It felt like she was having a fever. She never touched nor saw a man's...shaft. The closest contact she had was when he dry humped on her the other night. Given her lack of knowledge about this, would she really take initiative here?

"Are you scared?" There was sincerity in his voice, but she retorted with pride.

"Scared? There is nothing I am scared of." She stilled atop him, uncertainty clouding her mind. "Hah, if I will fail tonight, my tribe will suffer."

Lelouch rose and sat. He pulled her to sit on his lap, her bare back on his chest. Both of their bodies were warm and needy. They knew. He was poking on her bottom, after all.

"I was serious when I asked you to tell something about yourself," he pressed his lips on her shoulder. "I will ask Jeremiah to stop threatening you. At least I want this to be consensual."

"This," she gestured to them, "is consensual." She twisted and broke her logic and morale there, but it was for the common good.

"Isn't it proper to know who you are sleeping with?" he asked, a hand sliding down her stomach. Arching her hips and grabbing his neck, he knew what she wanted.

"Aren't we a couple of nights too late for introductions?" She sounded out of breath and that encouraged him to own her body.

His fingers dived under her the last piece of clothing she had on. For the first time in his twenty years of virginity, he touched a woman's cavern. She was smooth, warm and dripping down there. She moaned at his touch. He fumbled here and there, unsure where his fingers should wander. A few seconds later, Lelouch panicked. Suzaku told him to touch a woman _there_ , but... _where_ exactly?

"Ugh, can we stop here?" he asked, pulling his hand out of her underwear. That was the dumbest question he asked. Ever.

"What?" There was annoyance in her voice, but she cleared her throat after realizing what she just did. "I mean, what do you mean?"

He laughed. "I don't know what we are supposed to do from here." He could feel himself retreating down there, and seeing her blank eyes boring holes to his soul, Lelouch knew that he upset this beauty. "I apologize."

C.C. looked at him with a droll expression, wondering where that _"I want to make you a beautiful mess tonight"_ had gone to. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, though.

"You are truly beautiful. If you will not mind, let us set aside that we have this kind of pleasurable evenings and get to know each other first." The young ruler, intelligent and merciless, was never seen smiling this friendly to anyone before. However, he was flashing one to her right now. He kissed her on the lips and asked if she could spare the kisses.

C.C. just stared at him with disbelief and disinterest. She was a virgin, but she would not like to associate herself to his kind. This aristocrat could not read the atmosphere at all.

The next day Lelouch received an earful from Suzaku, lecturing Lelouch how he let down his woman. The soldier went in circles, rubbing the fact that the young ruler, bright and promising as he was, knew nothing about the pleasures of a woman.

* * *

 _a/n._ thank you so much readers! yes, i'm true to my words. I don't know how to write that yet so expect C.C.'s frustrations to pile up.


	3. First kiss

C.C. frowned at the idea Jeremiah suggested. The teacup clattered as she put it down on the saucer. Her grimace worsened when the cool wind blew on her face, brows wrinkling after some leaf blades flew to her eyes. Not so long ago, the old man saw her wandering around the manor and he decided to talk with her for a while. He was the last person she wanted to see, mainly because all his ideas were stupid and for the sake of getting Lelouch laid. While that was her inevitable fate, certainly, hearing it from Jeremiah made it sound unappealing and loathsome. She took another sip on her tea.

Not that she hated the young conqueror at all. She simply hated how this old uncle was forcing Lelouch to sleep with a woman. On one hand, there was no denying that Lelouch owns a comely face which lured her so much. His face displayed too much pulchritude that would make any other woman sorry for herself. Perhaps, what C.C. liked about him the best was his eyes - those purple gems that looked inky as the midnight sky in lowlights. Those were the eyes C.C. didn't mind staring at her body. Attractive, in a nutshell. _C.C. choked on her tea at the thought of Lelouch watching her get naked._

"It seems that you are not all ears to me," Jeremiah remarked, closing the gap between his lips and teacup elegantly. He has been talking about Lelouch and the dark circles on his eyes, but the lady seemed inattentive. "Pray tell me what you are thinking of?" he smiled.

Like hell she would. C.C. glared at him as she brought her teacup down. This old man needed not to know that somehow, _just somehow,_ her mind was flashing weird fantasies between her and the young conqueror. Undoubtedly, Lelouch was a very attractive man with a _cute_ personality inside his bedroom. While the young, handsome man wasn't all cute, his awkwardness and inability to read the mood turned her off. Twice already.

Bored, she looked away from the old man's face and eyed the flowers she picked out earlier. They were lovely, the wild daisies she got outside the yarn. Climbing over the one-metre brick wall was worth it. The more she stare at the flowers, the more she question why is she spending her morning with this perverted old man. Since ignoring Jeremiah wouldn't do her any good, she gazed back at him.

"Well," she began, slowly looking back at him. "I am puzzled why you are so determined with this."

No answer was spoken instantaneously. The murmuring wind blew softly, toying with their forelocks. Jeremiah was so composed, _annoyingly composed._

The sly smile Jeremiah had was something C.C. disliked. "Well, what is _'this'_ you're talking about?"

"What else?" she cocked a brow. The teacup was back in her fingers. "My days in this manor taught me to be less vulgar." Mainly because vulgarity would make the young aristocrat embarrassed and that he preferred if she would talk lesser that way. C.C. didn't mind, so today was the first day of her practice.

"What's vulgar with _making love_?"

" _Getting laid,_ you mean? Those two are different things." C.C. corrected, believing that this general has some twisted morals. Unless sleeping with slaves is considered a norm. She was from the mountain ranges, so she wasn't affirmative with it. "You are so worked up with Lelouch's virginity. If I were you, I'd leave him be."

There was a snort from the other party. Maybe it's his way of making fun of her...or not, she couldn't tell. Aristocrats don't take advices from people of lower status, she supposed. Seeing how this cunning old man tricked her into this, she couldn't argue any further. C.C. watched him to stop his laughing. He tried to drown his laughter with a sip of tea, but the loud clattering of his chinaware showed his failed attempt. What's so funny?

"That is rude," she leaned on the backrest of the chair, eyes squinted as a sign of disgust. "I'm simply inquiring about the truth."

"No," he answered firmly, eyes drilling holes to her. She forgot that he was a frightening man and that he could burn her tribe. "You are telling me what to do, which I won't do anyway."

She rolled her eyes, knowing how it'd go. What's the sense of this talk in the first place? Instead of whacking her brain to decipher the answer, she pushed her seat and picked up the wildflowers below. Since she was deemed uncouth by these people from the lowland ( _aka_ how upland people are stereotyped), she turned her back and left the general. While she was walking away with overwhelming calmness, she decided to ignore Jeremiah's yell. He was telling something about a gift he left for her in Lelouch's room. It wouldn't take a genius to know what gimmick this fox is up to. Even if she wanted to sit and chat a little bit longer, she left. Perhaps she could ask Lelouch to help her know some news about her tribe and her younger brother's whereabouts.

The lady continued to walk away, her long hair caught in a single braid swaying behind her. The shoes maids were required to wear hurt her feet, but what hurt her more was the threat Jeremiah yelled. Either she sleep with Lelouch this week or Jeremiah would burn her tribe.

C.C. took many diversions on her way back to Lelouch's room. The manor where he lived in was too spacious even when filled with servants and war generals during special occasions. The lack of guests today made the unvisited hallways more desolate, abandoned. The lady wondered if the young conqueror spent his childhood here, playing within the walls which cradled deafening silence. If he did, C.C. thought it must be lonely.

Today, she was dressed with 'the usual', camouflaging as one of the hundred servants in this manor. Though there were plenty of maids and butlers, most corridors remained unvisited and untouched. Going through the empty hallways saved her from interacting with other people. Sometimes she would imagine how the maidservants and butlers would react if Lelouch were to announce her as his personal slave. It'd be highly probable that they would look down at her since _"personal slave"_ doesn't have a nice ring to it. It sounded like a pleasure slave, too. Well, the later one was closed to reality.

The thought that people would feel disgusted with her alarmed her. Her arms tightened around the flowers. She knew what it felt to be humiliated. As a gypsy highlander who knew nothing of lowlanders' refined culture, she had enough. That one time when she and her brother tried to buy an apple from a stall - reminded her that even the lowest lowlander would treat them like dust. She smirked at the memory. There was a reason why she'd rather be an uncouth highlander than become a couth lowlander. However, she couldn't escape now.

"Milady, you seem to be in trance," a blond man said. He was sitting at one of the couches in the receiving area. There was a coffee table in front him, with a teacup and a slice of gateau. His clothes and posture gave away who he is.

C.C. immediately curtsied. Seeing an aristocrat in this part of manor caught her off guard. As she lowered herself to pay respect, she started weaving out a plan to get away from him. When she looked up, the pretty man was standing in front her. He has vivid blue eyes that stood out against his sunkissed skin, sandy hair cut in short layers. There was a big grin stretching the corner of his lips. He looked comely and amiable.

"Good day, _miss._ I am Gino Weinberg of -"

"Good day, Sir Weinberg." C.C. interrupted, her droll face taking over. There was no need to know wherever he came from, he's an aristocrat. He might be a guest wanting to be served, but she wouldn't risk her identity getting leaked if she were to entertain this ball of sunshine. "If you are looking for Sir vi Britannia, he won't be back until noon. I suggest to wait at the lower ground since he always comes in by the main door."

His eyes looked elsewhere as he chuckled. It wasn't so long, but his eyes were back on her again. The laughter was lighthearted and awkward; it was a boyish, shy laughter. Somehow, his sparkling eyes felt uncomfortable. She tried to meet his gaze, but if she held his stare longer she'd strain her neck. _Too tall._

"I did not come here for Lelouch," his voice was calm and friendly, melting the invisible line between a master and a servant. There was a tiny smile tugging the corner of his lips. If one wouldn't look closely, they'd miss it. "You may find this odd and scary but I actually went here to meet you."

She stirred. With a brow raised, she asked him, "for what purpose, sir?" C.C. made sure to avoid human interaction for the past days. Hence, she could not recall a memory meeting this blond before. Even during the meeting a week ago, she made her way safely unnoticed here and there. "Have I done something you disliked...sir?"

Again, sparkling eyes and bright smile. This was getting stranger. "No, not exactly." He reached up and scratched his head. It looked as if he was…embarrassed. The faint flush dusting his cheeks was making him suspicious. "In reality, you simply caught my eyes. I came here with the intent of courting you."

The wild daisies dropped on the ground, petals scattering into a pool on her feet. The small petals looked nice when they were connected to the stalk, but as they lay petal by petal on the floor, they looked more beautiful… and romantic. C.C.'s chest tightened for some reason unknown to her.

She gaped at him in awe. Never in her life did she get a confession from her tribemates, but this lowlander...and an aristocrat at that, was expressing his admiration to her. Men told she was crude and snobbish, sometimes she was deemed rougher than a guy. However, she was behaving that way because securing her brother was her duty. On one hand, Sir Weinberg was missing that side of her. She was obviously uncultured, so what drew him to her?

His sparkling blue eyes were a little anxious watching her reaction. She didn't know why, but her face felt warm. Also, she had no clue but the way he smiles and fidgets in front her revealed that she wasn't the only one feeling awkward here.

Stooping her head, she murmured something unintelligible before running away from the blond. C.C. took all other diversions to lose the guy on her trail. The faces of the unknown dead people hanging on the wall witnessed the embarrassed lady fleeing from her lover.

* * *

When Lelouch went back later noon, C.C.'s maid uniform was thrown across his room. Of course he hated his place looking so disarrayed. So, he went to pick up the clothes and scold her for being so untidy. As he talked her ear off, the lady kept her gaze outside the window. Seeing her by the window with a long face, he lost his concentration. The noon sun made her glow and glum. She was dressed in white chemise and breech, legs folded up against her chest. Her skin blushed here and there, especially her ears and cheeks. Somehow, the lady looked lovelier today. Abashed, actually.

"What's the matter," it wasn't a question. He was commanding her to spill what's wrong. "You look glum."

That's not entirely specific, he thought. Nevertheless he waited for her to respond.

"You think so?" she looked at him, face leaning against the window. Some strands of her hair fell smoothly on her face. "An aristocrat talked to me this morning."

"Jeremiah?" Lelouch asked, sitting on the chair opposite hers. He stood a little and reached to tuck the hair behind her ear. Fingers brushing against her face, he felt her face's warmth.

She winced, eyes back on the scenery outside. "Sir Gino Weinberg, do you know him? He asked if he could court me."

There was a long pause. All they could hear was the rustling of the trees from outside. Blue skies against green lands, the lovely white clouds were running in between. Why did a simple confession from an aristocrat make her a bit distracted? Has no one ever confessed to her before? With her beauty, that was highly improbable, thought Lelouch. He couldn't explain her mood today.

"What did you say?" He was smiling. "If you want to be with him, I will let you go."

She looked back at him, staring at his deep purple eyes. He was a beautiful man with a kind heart. He might be a wise leader, but he was naive. This man hadn't realized yet that he has high sexual drive. She fixed her eyes on his face, _his oh-so-beautiful-face_ , and thanked God she was given as a slave to this young man. She smiled, nodding. She didn't mean to say she wanted to go or what. Nodding seemed to be the first thing she thought she could do. C.C. heard him chuckle softly, and the next thing was that his hand was ruffling her hair. Was it better if she tell him that the man was someone she just met?

"The old man left a gift for you, Lelouch. I put it on your bedside table. He suggests to try it out later evening."

He said something like 'it sounded suspicious,' but dropped the issue at once. Lelouch just wanted to eat his lunch. He invited her to eat, gesturing to the wider table where the food was already waiting. His smile widened seeing how a confession distracted C.C. so much that she actually ignored food.

His hand dropped on her hip gently as he escorted her to the table. Somehow, the idea that someone would woo her and sooner, would take her to bed and continue what he left undone didn't feel right.

The two of them quietly consumed their lunch together. He was sneaking glances as she munched on her meal. She was a lot more occupied than he expected, that his "glares" remained unnoticed by C.C. Sometimes the pasta or lettuce would fall off her fork, and it would take her half a minute before she would notice that it was the girl she was munching. This continued for the entire half an hour, surprisingly. Who would take so much time like this just to finish their meal?

It was puzzling him, her behavior. She was in a daze, trapped in a world of daydreams he knew not. As seconds passed by, it irked him that she was not paying him any attention. Most of the times she would react if she felt his gaze on her, but today she was not herself. Eyes blank, cheeks flushed and unintentional sighs… they were all annoying.

"Do you want to ask for your freedom now?" he asked in a harsher manner. His question brought her eyes on him, finally leaving her half empty plate. They were so innocent, the way she looked at him with those amber eyes. When she asked 'what?', he was more annoyed.

He felt himself smirking, "I'm asking if you want your freedom now." She only blinked her eyes at him. It was his turn to sigh. "You seem occupied with Weinberg's proposal. Honestly, I don't mind granting your freedom. You shouldn't worry about your tribe, I'll keep them safe from Jeremiah."

C.C. sighed, glancing away. Honestly speaking, she wasn't sure why she was spacing out. Perhaps the fact that an aristocrat was interested with her surprised her that much.

"I wonder if I simply look sultry that a man I just met blurted out his intentions to court me," C.C. sighed, shoulders sagging. Her eyes fixated on the ceiling, watching the dust float through the air. "Men like voluptuous women. Even when clad with a maid's uniform that shows nothing but the face and ankle, they'd see us like a piece of meat."

C.C. brought her gaze back to Lelouch when she heard his low chuckle. Even his laughter sounded perfect. The way he looked at her was different; his eyelids were lowered so sinfully. His smirk didn't help decreasing his appeal.

"I can't exactly blame them," he started to loosen his cuffs, pulling his bolo to free his neck from the suffocating shirt. The bolo, the piece of metal bearing his standing in this country - his family crest - was quietly placed beside his plate while some strings wrapped it.

He spoke again, standing from his seat. "Let me remind you that _sultry_ and _enticing_ are two different things. You surely _aren't_ the first one, fair lady."

She was simply watching him and yet her body felt like it was on fire under his stare. The next thing she knew is that she was dragged to the bed, his lips on hers. While she expected him to be brash and aggressive, he was surprisingly gentle. His kiss was light, as if he was kissing a linen shirt. It smooth, almost ticklish, and comfortable. Slowly, she felt herself getting swept into his pace that her fingers helped him undo the buttons of his dress shirt. His hands freely roamed her body, pulling the sleeves off her shoulders and arms. His lips and tongue found her neck, skin under her ears, her collarbone. Here and there he sucked, leaving reddish bruises that marked her his.

As if it was not enough claim, he dove to her bosom, licking the streaks of sweat that fell between her mounds. Mouth capturing her plump breasts, she moaned. She could feel the pleasure building knots as he nibbled on her bosom, his other finger teasing the other mound. C.C. liked his warm mouth closing around her like an infant, such intimacy was always driving her to heights - whenever this would happen. She couldn't remember exactly, but this is like the third time they have _aalmost_ done it.

"Is this fine?" he asked, voice ever so sensuous when he's aroused. "You've been thinking of another man and yet you're here," smirking, "enjoying my company."

Her soft hands pulled his face away from her bosom, teeth biting his lips softly. "You are kinder than what I expect you to be," she sighed before continuing the kiss. "Man up and take me, you pervert. You're all talk and no do."

Well, that was something she didn't expect to say. It was _too_ bold, _too_ shameless, _too_ un-C.C., for the lack of better term. Anyhow, she continued exchanging sloppy kisses with him. She noticed that Lelouch tasted like their lunch, like lettuce and salad and pasta… he was simply _appetizing_. Somehow, she found the cavern of his mouth more delicious than the meal itself.

Lelouch tried to deepen their kiss, if possible, as if he was trying to gobble her whole face, as though he was sucking all air both of them could breathe in. The idea that she was thinking of another man irked him, he didn't understand why, so here he was… trying to convince himself that she was his. While he was aggressively returning her kisses, his hands busied themselves fondling his favorite things. They were soft and yet stiff under his palms, that every pinch and gentle pull on them would make the lass arch her back. The sounds she was making was arousing the beast in him, making him lose his sanity.

He broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Forehead to forehead, he stared at her darkened amber eyes knowing that she wanted this, too. Was it shameless for them to engange in a sexual activity in the middle of the day? Would have it been better if they did this later, when the sun's out? Gazing at her flushed face made him dismiss all these questions. What he needed to do was to satiate their thirst, no buts.

Diving for one more kiss, not a passionate one, her hot breath told him to continue. Lelouch climbed off her to remove his pants. This time he was on his breeches but the small piece of clothing did not hide the fact that he wanted her here and now. He saw surprise written all over her face, perhaps it was too shocking to do this in broad daylight. Nevertheless, he wouldn't cower. It would be painful an awful lot if he shies away this time.

Lelouch didn't hesitate climbing to her, his manly staff touching her flat stomach. He intentionally moved a little to let the thing rub against her, eliciting a moan from C.C. He knew she felt it, how excited he was, and it was all because of her.

"Goodness," her breath hitched, eyes avoiding the man pinning her down. It was different from the last time. Was it because she could clearly see everything? Why the heck it felt so warm? It was driving her insane.

"Are you scared?" his voice was teasing. Her hand was snatched away from covering her face and was forced to grip his genitalia. C.C. tried to pull her hand back, but this time she touched his bare and raw...manly shaft. It earned a growl from Lelouch. "Move your hand," he sounded and looked pained.

C.C. gulped, unsure if she could really do this. Her face was burning hot, being the first time that she has ever touched an adult man's _thing._ However, as she looked at his wrinkled face, prolonging this would make him suffer even more. Her tribe taught them to remain compassionate, so she might as well finish this for his sake. With a tiny bit of courage, she wrapped her fingers on him and moved her hand. Much to her surprise, Lelouch was thrusting his hips along her hand movements.

"Hold up, this is so new to me… I-" she was cut off by his kiss. His hand helped her to satisfy him, and after a few more stroke, quick and tight strokes, she felt him release a warm, sticky liquid on her hand.

Lelouch's face was beet red as he removed her hand from him. Perhaps she was thinking bad of him now, but what did he care? He was too blinded by his desire that he ended up pulling her breech down, removing the last piece of clothing she had. She was glistening down there, he noticed.

C.C. was squeezing her legs together, still unused to a man looking at her naked body. Even if she is a slave, she still knew what is shame. She very well knew how to get embarrassed despite her brazen attitude.

When his big hands parted her legs, he ended up saying, "You're so beautiful. Why hide all of you?" Lelouch was staring at her face, watching her face flush even redder. She had no idea how lovely she looked right now, thought he. Lelouch wondered if Weinberg had seen the same reaction when he confessed to her? Simply thinking of the possibility annoyed him.

Without further ado, he dipped his head between her legs, his warm tongue licking her mouth down there. These were juices of strange scent and taste, but his body liked it as is. No matter how indecent it seemed, he was liking how she tasted there. His action sent panic to her entire body, feeling a sudden strange sensation she never felt before.

"Hey!" she propped up her shoulders and closed her legs while his face was there. "Stop it, that's unhygenic-ah!"

She sat, grabbing and pushing his head to her womanhood. This wasn't the right time to stop him, she just knew it. The beautiful man continued playing with his tongue, capturing her entire entrance with his mouth. C.C. wanted to cry in embarrassment and pleasure, but when his fingers tugged a certain part of her womanhood… and his tongue entered her, her mind went blank.

* * *

Suzaku frowned at the faces staring at him. Their mouths were opened agape as if they were carnivorous plants waiting for a prey. After he showed up in the meeting room to represent Lelouch, these old generals went blank with his announcement.

Clearing his throat, Suzaku repeated the message to the gray hairs. "Sir Lelouch will not be able to attend our gathering this afternoon. Apparently, he is not feeling well after the recent tactical planning we had."

The old generals started whispering in the room, murmuring what they guessed as the plausible reason why Lelouch was _absent_ for the first time. To shun possible tall tales, Suzaku spoke a reminder.

"Do not think of any other matter. The young general is a man, too, and he needs rest like we do. Must a tall tale start circulating the town and the council, the young Sir promises to have the liable person convicted and tried due to libel."

Silence followed after Suzaku as he left the room, walking straight to the gardens where he would often meet the young conqueror.

The afternoon was quiet if one would not consider chirping of birds and gushing of the wind as noises. The raven-haired youth was there, perched on one of the sturdy branches, dressed in a loose lenin shirt and black trousers. His cheeks and ears were mysteriously red, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips up. The wind blew softly against his pondering state and as he stared at the distance, Suzaku's presence was unnoticed.

The young soldier looked up at his friend, raising an eyebrow. He had no idea why he was summoned here once more, but perhaps it would be a talk about the woman who captured Lelouch's attention.

Suzaku cleared his throat. "Good afternoon, Lelouch. I wonder why you are blushing like an abashed lady."

Lelouch gazed down at his friend, flashing him a smile. This, however, made Suzaku look more puzzled. "There is a leap in terms of _our_ progress," said he.

"What do you mean?" curious, Suzaku climbed up to the opposite branch and stared at the scenery Lelouch was staring at. There was nothing much but the green hills and the small town below it and the blury grey mountains from the north.

"I'm talking about the lady," Lelouch shifted so he could talk to Suzaku face to face. "Things escalated unexpectedly, you see. However, I think it is a good progress."

"Pardon? Can you speak less ambiguous?" Suzaku asked, still puzzled with what Lelouch was talking about. Lelouch flashed him a grin and wordlessly mouthed what did he and the lady do earlier this noon.

Lelouch watched Suzaku to blush, his facial expressions began to warp. The soldier's face was redder than his, but no redder than C.C.'s face. As the soldier try to absorb what the conqueror just revealed, he lost his balance and slipped off the branch. There was a loud thud, but he was unhurt. Like a cat, he landed on four nevertheless.

"What? You did it? W-wha-what happened? You're lucky she didn't get mad?!" Suzaku yelled as he stood, now giving brutal kicks to the tree trunk so Lelouch would jump down.

"Believe me, we both enjoyed ourselves."

Suzaku's eyes widened. "Does it mean...you p-p-put _that_ in hers? I-I-"

In all of a sudden, Lelouch lost the smile plastered on his face. He was not glad that his friend was impolitely pointing at his crotch. "No," he said flatly. "But my tongue did."

" _Mierda,"_ mumbled the soldier. "Wh-what!?" Suzaku's face, down to his neck, was red in embarrassment. His kicks were beginning to shake the tree. _How indecent - how lucky! - how indecent!_ were the words echoing in his mind.

"Get down here, you shameless pervert! What did you say?" Suzaku continued kicking the tree, some leaves began to fall.

"My _thing_ did not get _into_ her, but it was my tongue. She fainted after she reached her peak, so I just watched her sleep peacefully." Frowning, he continued, "I don't understand but you seem mad. Didn't you advise me to-" Lelouch fell off, landing on the ground painfully. Suzaku grabbed him by the neck and dragged him away from that tree.

They needed to talk…

Suzaku must know what _exactly_ happened and how it happened. He _needed_ to know how the virginal Lelouch was able to carryout such bold task after all. The last time he talked with Lelouch, the young conqueror left the girl hanging.

* * *

 _a/n._ Damn. I'm alive, people. Just busy with work. Why the fuck am I writing about two aroused virgins, eh? okay. Not proofread. The entire work apologizes for having an author like me.


	4. First run

C.C. sat at the concrete top step in front the church, a scowl painted on her face. The sun was high and bright, forcing the gypsy lady to take shelter at the worship house. Being born with pale skin comes with consequences, one which is being highly sensitive with the sun, though Lelouch made sure she wouldn't wander around the town without a hooded robe to protect her from burning. It was strange seeing the easily-flustered-virgin so worked up finding a good hat for her, too. He was strange that morning, but thanks to that, she somehow made it to the town.

The lime-haired lady heaved a sigh, slumping further on the hard ground. Lowland people were dressed with long skirts and odd robes and wide-brimmed hats ornated with silky ribbons. Under the heat like this, she'd rather wear something lighter and thinner, clothes made of fabric that would allow the air to circulate in her clothes. Thinking about it, the clothes of gypsies, such as she, who live in the northern mountains were lesser than these people. However, their puffy pants and choli tops wouldn't help her from burning because of the sun. Their veils and ethnic jewelry would be unnecessary, too. Unlike the mountains, trees are rare in the town.

Lightly, she untangled the ribbon laced under her chin, removing the hat from her head. She felt the cool breeze on her head and face, its invisible fingers felt like they were combing through her hair. Head tilted up, she inhaled the air. It was dry and it smelled of sand. The town was dusty, or at least that was the best she had seen so far.

"I forgot the name of the lady I'm supposed to look for," C.C. mumbled, eyes blank as she stared at her black skirt. Even when seated, her toes weren't visible with this length. She looked sideways and picked up the basket next to her, right hand diving in it to retrieve a piece of paper. Lelouch's handwriting was neat and pretty. "Lady Cecilé Croomy," she sighed. What was this errand for, again?

The tired gypsy winced, not wanting to recall the very reason of her first trip to the town proper. She slowly delved to thinking, though. In the end, she was a hypocrite.

Her scowl worsened as she squinted at the sun. She hated going by foot, detested walking under the sun, loathed being waken up in her sleep. If Lelouch weren't exceptionally convincing earlier this morning, she would have ignored him like her usual antic. What could she do, his heavy lidded eyes that morning and his lips on her lips were good bait. C.C. was simply a fool. She nibbled her lower-lip as she recalled how their morning started.

* * *

The sun wasn't up yet that time. The air was cooler, and everything was succumbed by darkness. C.C. was sleeping quietly in his bed, not next to him but at the foot of his bed. She refused sleeping next to him despite his permission, insisting she was a mere servant tasked to help him graduate from his innocence. She still preferred to know her place. Again, she was sound asleep when she felt his movements.

Lelouch crawled next to her, poking her cheeks with his forefinger. Who would have thought that the young war tactician was fond of such childish play? His innocent poking wouldn't erase the image C.C. had in mind, that those very fingers also made her body feel ecstasy just a few days ago. She grumbled, annoyed with how persistent his fingers were in poking her cheeks until she angrily blinked her eyes open.

His reaction was instantaneous. The gentleman, perhaps he was hardly a gentleman by now, went straight to attack his prey with a soft kiss on her lips. "Good morning," he greeted and pulled her up with him.

C.C. could recall how his nightshirt looked on him. He was wearing a white nightgown that time, one whose neckline extended open down until his breast bone. It was dim but she could see the lean muscles of his chest, those collarbones, his legs. Oh, she had felt his skin once but never again. But it was smooth, nevertheless.

C.C. grew uncomfortable with his gaze on her. That was when she realized how barely presentable her state was. The square neckline of her chemise exposed too much skin, much to her chagrin. Needless to say that the nightdress was a little loose, one of its sleeves slid down to her arm. Pretending that she didn't see the look on his face, she pulled it up and slumped back to sleep.

"Lady, I'm speaking to you. Face me at least, that is basic etiquette." He sounded like his usual self, a little sleepy on one hand, but she just rolled over in response. "I'm asking you to rise and talk to me."

That sounded firm. He was a war general after all, but she wasn't in the spirits to follow someone else's order when she was the one inconvenienced in the first place. Oh, not even her own mother could make her rise unless the sun's out. She just shrugged to annoy him, not in the mood to obey the aristocrat at all. The sun wasn't up yet, for Pete's sake. "I was under the impression you will pounce me as though I'm your morning prey," she yawned. "I'm a gypsy. We don't have the rules you live by."

There was silence for a moment. Perhaps what she said got his tongue. That, or he was silently admitting he looked at her that way. "But you live with me, I must remind you," was his response a little later.

"Surely, I do." She pushed herself up this time, the sheets ruffling under her. "Also, I must remind you that I am a slave. I care not for propriety nor table manners. It isn't like I'm a learning to be a proper lady or I am to be married to a nobleman," she stretched her limbs overhead, the cool morning breeze caressing her bare skin. As the nobleman rolled out of her tongue, Sir Weinberg's face flashed in her mind. Now, that is some sunshine.

"You are fairly aware that it doesn't please me to hear you call yourself a slave," he told her, voice firm but soft as he got her wrists and pulled it down in between them. His heavy-lidded amethyst eyes were enrapturing her first thing in the morning. Men born with beautiful eyes and lashes like him have to pass this to their offsprings, she thought. Such beauty shouldn't be monopolized by green-eyed monsters like men.

She leaned forward, unfazed by his warning. C.C. knew she was ruining his morning, but she hardly cared. He ruined hers by waking her up. Hence, she continued leaning forward until her lips lightly touched his jaw. It was a random thought, but she felt impolite if she'd suddenly kiss him on his lips regardless of how alluring he was. She was in no position to make a move first, after all. Her role was to remain submissive. A slave. "I beg your pardon then," she whispered. "How may I help you, _Sir?_ "

They were dangerously close, both their breathing hitched due to their proximity. His grip slowly loosened, and soon his hands were on her hips. It had been a day or two since they last touched each other. C.C. would not be surprised if Lelouch would do her wonder again.

In all of a sudden, he managed to pull her to sit properly in front him. Face to face. It was a little brighter this moment compared to earlier. And since it was a tad bright, she could see the blush dusting the war tactician's face. His facial expressions encouraged a smirk on her face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. You'll be heading to the town today," he dismissed. Lelouch moved out of the bed and pulled a purse from his bedside table. The coins inside clinked together as he threw it to the bed, then he went to his wardrobe and pulled out a black kirtle corset dress.

C.C. gawked at the garment, surprised to see the young aristocrat keeping one in his wardrobe. "Are you wearing that?" came her dumb question which received an immediate denial.

"I bought this for you. You were asleep when I went home late evening yesterday." Lelouch also brought out a white blouse with puffy sleeves and a long hooded robe. "Kindly put these on. I'll turn around while you change."

His command made her chuckle, on one hand. Lelouch was a gentleman, surely, but there was no point for that anymore. "You have seen enough of my body. Why do you have to turn around?"

"Our matters on the bed don't involve this. I want to show you I still respect you as a lady," he stammered through his reply, appearing less confident compared to his bold kisses.

"Oh, you do?" she teased, slipping off her chemise and putting on the blouse. The sky was brightening up now. "Well, I assume you want me to wear this without the intention of taking them off for your evening escapades. Thank you."

"Don't make it sound like I'm toying your body," Lelouch raised a tone there, annoyed to hear her out. "I have told you I will grant your freedom the moment you ask for it. Regarding the other matter, I won't be sorry, not a tiny bit, for I find your beauty bewitching."

"Fair enough," she mumbled, putting on the kirtle dress this time. She laced it in front before giving the man a reply. "So long as I fulfil my duty, I don't mind you doing anything…" C.C. wasn't entirely convinced with what she said, but that was her fate. "I am your humble servant who's a bit proud. For that I'm sorry, but not sincerely. Make use of me as you wish."

"That I will," Lelouch turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders. He spun her to face him, her long hair following her movement. His brows wrinkled seeing her unlaced blouse. For some reasons he ended up lacing it up himself, unhappy with the thought that she would be showing too much skin while roaming around the town. "There are lots of ruffians and barbarians in the town. I will behead anyone if they try to disrespect you or violate you in any possible way."

"Despite being a fierce leader yourself, I understand why the servants in this manor are loyal to you," she mumbled, watching his fingers lacing up her blouse, concealing the top of her plump, fair bosom. "You have a high sense of justice and that is admirable. Moreover, I thought you are only dexterous in undressing a woman. You're fairly good with laces, I must say."

"I have a sibling somewhere far. For years, I looked after her before I was sent to our father," Lelouch replied and picked up the robe and secured it around her. "Please walk to the bathroom sink and dab your face with a wet towel. Do it faster, we have to leave before servants wake up."

C.C. moved quickly to the washroom and did as she was told to. The rest of that morning was spent briefly on a horse ride. Lelouch dropped her by the valley, telling her that crossing the bricked bridge and walking for about three miles would bring her to the town proper.

"It is quite a distance but it shouldn't be tiring for a nomad like you," he said, handing her a basket. "Look for the only dress shop in town. There is a seamstress named Cécile Croomy and show her this paper. You should wait until she sends you home."

"I would appreciate if you would lend me a horse," she grumbled instead, unwillingly crossing the bridge. The boots had a nice thud against the stone bridge. While she wasn't so used to this kind of footwear, the boots were comfortable.

"That won't do," he said, "this is the only horse in the manor. The servants will notice if it's gone. I don't want to put you in such an ordeal but -"

"Would you mind if I run away, Mr. Britannia?" C.C. stood at the center of the bridge, towering at the young conqueror. He looked beautiful mounted on a black stallion, his lenin dress shirt unbuttoned. The way the morning light flickered in his orbs made C.C. curious. "Will you keep my tribe safe from Jeremiah like you promised?"

This wasn't planned. Hearing the brook murmuring softly, seeing the green hills and valleys, inhaling the scent of the fresh morning dew reminded C.C. of her home. Somehow, being sent to the town felt like she was granted freedom. She had no plan of running away, but she wanted to know a real response from him.

He stalled hearing her question but he managed to look at her in the eyes. Sure, it caught him by surprise. However, he already thought of this possibility no matter how slim the chances were. For once, he was mistaken thinking that the _chances_ were that small.

"I wouldn't mind at all," Lelouch nodded, his lips thinned to a line. "I told you, just ask for it and I will give it." Much to her surprise, he hopped down the stallion and ran to her, pulling her close to him until their lips crashed. The sun was beginning to splash rays of light, pushing the dark hues of evening away. Meanwhile, it was his tongue probing her mouth for its intrusion.

This wasn't planned. Her question was out of a whim, purely unthought of and hypothetical. His rough kisses she was forced to return were unexpected; he held her close until their bosoms crashed, until no parts of them were apart. This young aristocrat was… trying to stop her from breathing at all.

"Allow me to ravish you with that kiss," he chuckled, slowly pulling away. "I have not been acting myself since you've arrived; I'm just… happy with your decision. I'm surprised, honestly, that you would ask for your freedom right at this moment."

"I am surprised too," she replied, covering her swollen lips. "I must go." C.C. turned around and ran as fast as she could. She didn't look back; she never heard him call her back, either. It was just the horse's neighs which told her that he was there, watching her back.

* * *

"It was bold of him to kiss me," C.C. mumbled, slowly standing from her seat. "Somewhere open for everyone to see. Though no one's there at all," she pulled the hood over her head. She thought he was simply out of himself today.

The double doors of the church opened, voices of several people echoed. They were talking about things C.C. doesn't understand, for she knew nothing about the townspeople beliefs and religions. She decided to hurry and leave the place the moment she heard the footfalls nearing her.

She had the basket hooked in her left arm while her right hand fanned her face with the hat. As she walked away the church, she heard noises coming from the end of the road. The sounds were faint, but sure those were voices. Thinking that it might be the market, she picked up the hem of her gown and hastened her walk.

Meanwhile, the bishop and Sir Gino Weinberg bid each other farewell. He went to visit the clergymen today upon their request. They were asking Lelouch a few of his soldiers to escort the missionaries in converting the nomads of the North. The journey to the mountains could be extremely dangerous to people like them who have never set foot out of the low areas for so long. Moreover, most missionaries were a bit old to trace their path back.

Apparently, the clergymen thought Gino was close enough to the young ruler. Gino and Lelouch were not exactly on friendly terms; the blond was a mere follower, admiring the young ruler in every (annoying) possible way. During work, his relationship with Lelouch was purely professional. The blond wasn't sure if he could bring this up properly to Lelouch, but he would try his best.

After saying his goodbye, he turned around and descended to the massive staircase. His coach was waiting under the shade, parallel to him. He would have hailed it, had he not seen the lime locks of the lady walking away from the church. Judging from the stature, Gino was convinced who it was.

The blond ran to his coach and asked for his hat, instructing the coachman to tail him. Without further ado, he ran after the lady. She was now walking faster; he was unsure if she noticed him or what. He continued chasing her, nevertheless. This time he wouldn't scare her.

"Fancy seeing you around," he greeted, catching up with her strides. She glanced at him, unfamiliarity written all over her face. It didn't last longer though, for she quickly curtsied to him. "Don't mind, please. I'm happy to see you again. Please don't run away this time."

"Perhaps I won't do that this time," she answered. "Sir," she added, forgetting that Gino was an aristocrat. "This is my first time going here and I suppose I will lose my way by pretending I know which road leads to which."

The tall man smiled at her. "I've got a good amount of free time in my hands right now," he said, implying that he's willing to walk her around. "Where to, Milady?"

"C.C. will do. I'm just a servant," she took something from the basket and showed it to him. She failed to notice how he mouthed her name, as if practising how to say it. "Sir Lelouch asked me to look for her."

Gino read the name written down on the piece of paper she showed to him. It was the town seamstress, also the young conqueror's personal seamstress. "Why, if it isn't Lady Croomy. Are you tasked to pick up Mr. Britannia's clothes?"

C.C.'s face wrinkled, thinking about his question. Lelouch did not give specific instructions, but he reminded that she shouldn't leave unless Croomy allowed her to. Glancing back at the bubbly person next to her, she nodded her affirmation. That must be it. His clothes.

"I see. Judging the hem of your dress, I suppose you've been walking all this time," Gino noted, eyeing the mudstains and leaf blades of the gown's hem. "Her shop isn't so far from here, but I suppose you will appreciate a ride with me. I have brought a coach today." In a jiffy, a coach was moving next to them. Its black coating shone against the sun, two black stallions were pulling it. It halted. The coachman hurriedly went down and open the door for them.

C.C. just stood there, eyes wide open. She had never seen a coach this beautiful. When Jeremiah took her away from the mountains, he put her to a wagon together with all the goods he bought from the next city. Her hands were bound behind her; she was seated next to a lifeless deer. This would be the first time someone would treat her nicely as though she wasn't an object of pleasure or a slave. Hence, she took Gino's hand upon his invitation. His _kind_ invitation.

"So soft," she sighed, sitting comfortably next to the gentleman. The seat was less softer than Lelouch's bed, but this relieved her body from all the walk she had done this morning. She ran her hands through the red cushion covering the seat and the walls. Getting excited riding a coach would be ridiculous, but well… "We do not have such luxurious means of transportation in my hometown."

His ears perked up, hearing the lady initiate a talk. This seemed to signal a good progress between them. After all, it was better to start as friends. "Is that so? Then how do you go to places?" he asked, staring down at her pretty face.

She turned to meet his eyes, hints of sweet nostalgia surfacing on her visage. "We ride horses. People of my tribe are skillful horse riders. As early as we learn how to run without falling, our parents put us on ponies and off we go." C.C. turned away, leaning to the window next to her. Stalls of merchants lined up along the road came to view, their goods laid out before them. "We look for what we need in the wilderness. It is never easily accessed unlike here."

"You must be a good huntress," he leaned on his palm, eyes glued on her back. Somehow, her face looked brighter as she talked about her home. "How did you get here in town? Were you captured and sold to Sir Britannia? How does he treat you, I wonder? A man as wise and cruel such as him, you must have been traumatized in the manor?"

She wrinkled her nose, unsure how to answer his questions. First of all, it would be weird to simply say that she was taken by force from the mountains. Nomads like her were technically good hunters. She could have easily saved herself from Jeremiah. But then, seeing him pointing a gun to her brother left her powerless.

Secondly, C.C. couldn't imagine how Sir Weinberg would react if he learned that she was given as a gift to the young conqueror. This kind aristocrat declared his intentions of marrying her right at first sight. Although there was no mention of why he wanted her, she assumed it was out of attraction. How would a man react if he learns that the lady he adores is another man's servant on the bed?

Lastly, Lelouch vi Britannia had never shown anything such as cruelty to her. He treated her ever so nicely that even when they explore each other's bodies, she knew he was holding her with utmost gentleness. Even their parting kiss earlier, it was a bit rough but it made her feel wanted. That was out of his usual shy demeanor.

She cleared her throat. "I am not allowed to talk about that, I apologize. One thing I can assure you, sir, is that Sir vi Britannia treats his servants as his good subjects so long as we show him respect."

"Yes, I understand. The man is just and kind, only if people will see through his mask." Gino Weinberg agreed, glancing at the town from his window. It was crowded outside, commoners and servants were roaming around to buy their necessities.

"Though I work in the manor, I hardly see the young conqueror. I wonder about what you said just now. Is he a cold man?" C.C. sighed, suddenly feeling tired. The only time she spends with Lelouch would be meal times and evenings. They were physically intimate, but besides that they know nothing of the other. Now that she thought about it, maybe he hasn't learned her name yet.

"I am under the impression that you serve him directly. Though I suppose even if you serve him directly, he is busy with war meetings when he stays at home." Gino sighed, recalling how harsh Lelouch could be when planning attacks. "He's ruthless in the battlefield. Sir Lelouch was a perfect cutout of his father's ideals. However, compared to the previous leader, I like Sir Lelouch better. Oh, we're here."

The coach stopped along a curb. They felt the coachman hop from his seat, opening the doors for them. C.C. stepped out first, fascinated with the small, gloomy shop in front her. Huge glass windows made the insides of the store transparent to passersby. There were lots of clothes inside, but their colors were hard to determine due to the darkness of the store. The mannequin displayed on the windows was dressed with male and female clothings (of mostly upper class).

"This is Lady Cécile Croomy's dress shop. Would you like me to accompany you inside?" Gino offered, resting a hand at the small of her back to guide her to the store's entrance.

C.C. refused politely. She received enough help from him already. Future troubles would make her feel deeply indebted. This was enough. "Thank you, kind sir. You have helped me enough. This is something I suppose I can manage."

Gino smiled down at her, feasting at the view of her stunning face looking back at him. "If you insist," he sighed. "I am simply hoping I can get something in return."

"Anything I can do in my power," she answered. "So long that it isn't indecent or whatnot."

"Of course, I wish we can talk like friends when I visit the manor. Is that possible?"

There was too much glint of hope in his eyes that she ended up saying _yes_ ; refusing him made her feel the sharp stabs of guilt. At least, his request was unlike Jeremiah's orders. The young man left with a big smile on his face. He kept his face on the window, screaming that he would see her tomorrow as the coach departed. C.C. could only smile back, regretting what she did just now. Sir Weinberg is simple-minded, why not marry someone with a pure heart like him?

Turning back, she faced the store's entrance. The doors were closed but the store was operational. "Here we go," she breathed in, gripping the door knobs. With a huff, she pulled the doors and it opened with a ding. The shop smelled like fabrics stored indoors for so long. There were rolls of different kinds and colors of fabric lined up on the right wing next to the long table. Left wing was filled with finished clothes in hangers, arranged based on their sizes. At the far corner of the left wing there stood a huge mirror next to a dressing room. C.C. approached the long desk since it looked like it's the reception. Every step she took made the wooden flooring grate.

A tall woman with indigo hair came out of the passage hidden by velvety curtains at the right wing. She had tape measure hanging from her shoulders, her hair caught up in a bun and secured with a pencil. "How may I help you?" she asked, not lifting a head to her customer. She was busy sketching on her pad.

"I am looking for Miss Croomy. I'm here to run an errand for Sir Lelouch vi Britannia," C.C. said, walking to the long desk to approach the lady. She took the piece of paper Lelouch gave and put it down on the surface.

Distracted from her trance, the woman looked at the paper in front her. She knew this handwriting; it certainly was Sir Britannia's. This time, she faced her visitor to gaze at her appearance. "Aha, the lady with lime hair from the Northern mountains."

"I am," C.C. curtsied. "Are you Miss Croomy?"

There came no response from the other person. The seamstress studied C.C. from head to toe, before blathering out numbers C.C. didn't know where it came from.

"Those are your measurements as told by Sir Lelouch," answered the seamstress, putting her pad down on the table. She pulled her tape measure and started measuring C.C.

"What does he know about my measurements? Even I don't know mine," C.C. wondered blankly. He had never come to her with a measuring tape ever. There was no way he could now by just caressing her body, right?

"Perhaps he asked the head maid of the manor. Didn't you have tailored cleaning uniform?" she asked. "By the way, yes, I'm Cécile."

C.C. huffed, lifting her arms aligned to her shoulders as Cécile circled her bust with her tape measure. "Unlikely, he won't go to such extent." That aside, she was still clueless why this woman was taking her measurements.

"It turns out he is correct," there was amusement in the seamstress' voice. She pulled C.C. with her, the two of them vanishing through the velvety curtains. "This is my first time losing a bet so that means I have to make an extra dress. Do you mind waiting until afternoon? I have a dress already tailored but will make a few more alterations. I never thought that a lady with perfect curves like you exist. Most women in town have breasts sagging from their body. Too much sexual activity, if you ask me."

"Pardon?" C.C. was pushed down a setter against the wall. So what hides behind the velvety curtains is Miss Croomy's workplace. "When you said dress, you mean mine? Just what am I picking up in here?"

The seamstress pulled the dress out of the mannequin next to her chair and began cutting the stitched she had done around the bust and waist. "Sir Lelouch asked me tailor a new pair of dress shirts and trousers for him. He also asked me to make two dresses for a lady of your size which are all done, by the way." She put her scissors down with a loud tap, then brought the dress to her sewing machine. "I refused to believe that the measurements he gave me where accurate, so I told him to send you here. If he's accurate, I'll make you a dress for free."

"I don't understand any of this," C.C. smiled in confusion. "Did Sir Lelouch tell you any reasons why he wants a new dress for a maid like me? It does not make sense, don't you think?" A bit irked with the revelation, she wondered if the young conqueror was going around telling people from town proper that he got a lady to satiate his evenings.

"I have seen enough forbidden affairs between masters and servants," Lady Croomy answered, her sewing machine stitched through the dress; openly addressing the fact that C.C. was _his_ woman. "But for a cold ruler, fear grips my soul when he smiled the moment I asked why is he gifting you a dress. Guess what the gentleman said?"

Flabbergasted, she sat in silence. She had no plans of running away, but coming home and facing him would be awkward.

"Sir Lelouch smiled and said, _'some ladies are captivating when undressed. This lady is enticing without it, but perhaps she'd be prettier with a gown on.'"_


	5. Side story: Consummated

Suzaku had been busy in the capital for three days. It was the first time Lelouch relieved him from his duties as a soldier, allowing the man to leave his side. Although he was not in the capital to spend his days off, this was still different from his usual line of work.

Technically he was sent here for "guarding duties" upon request by an extremely important aristocrat. Although Suzaku objected to Lelouch's decision to send him, the ruler made it clear that his decision was unbreakable. The brunet was not convinced with Lelouch's decision since he looked like he was forced to do all these. Hence, after a few threats the ruler admitted the truth.

Lelouch had been exchanging letters with his elder second cousin, the distinguished lady who was known as head of the neighbouring country's army—Cornelia li Britannia. How could Lelouch refuse a woman he dubbed "a battle-axe," when it felt as if she could jump out of the letters and strangle him if he denies her request. It all started when he received a letter from Deutmenri, her country, asking about Lelouch's best fighters. And the fool he was, bragged about his dear friend, Suzaku Kururugi. Her next letters demanded the said soldier to be sent to the capital to guard her younger sister, Euphemia li Britannia.

Suzaku still refused despite earning an explanation, claiming that he would prioritize matters of the country – something he could do if he stays by Lelouch's side. A suggestion like sending another soldier was given, but this was disapproved by Lelouch. Surely Cornelia would write to someone in secrecy and inquire if it was truly Suzaku who had escorted Euphemia. If she were to find out, the fierce lady would come and ask Lelouch to a duel and humiliate him. Suzaku, with an amused look on his face, concluded that Lelouch was actually afraid of someone who isn't his father.

On his fourth day in the capital, Suzaku woke up feeling exhausted. The softness of the bed was something he would only feel when he's at home for the barracks offered no comfort. It was tempting to stay there all day, but he remembered he has duties to fulfil. He wanted to rise, go to Lelouch's cousin and wake her up. However, he felt overwhelmingly worn-out for reasons unclear to him. Sure, he was always tired due to his trainings, but he never experienced this kind of exhaustion. He had become spent overnight, listless as a piece of paper.

Suzaku was debating with himself, thinking if he should rise and do his duties or sleep in for once. However, he was ever a man with clear resolve. Waking up was his only choice to make. So when he opened his eyes to the well-decorated ceiling, bearing a painting of the star map, his head started to hurt. He could recall sleeping to his quarters for the past nights—and the room was never this grand. Looking to his right, he saw floral patterns of red and green covering the upper half of the room. The lower half of the walls was covered with polished oak. He squinted, puzzled. Again, his room wasn't this grand. The curtains were thick and deep red in hue, completely blocking the bloody sunlight.

He slowly sat himself while doing shoulder rotations trying to drive the exhaustion away. Much to his surprise though, he flinched when he touched his neck. A sharp pang made him jolt, and he realized that somehow he was bruised.

"What on earth happened to me?" he mumbled as he lifted the covers, and lifting the covers gave him the answer. Undressed under the sheets, a few amount of blood staining the white bedcovers. Next to him laid a lady whose naked back faced him. Her long wavy hair sprawled across the bed like cobwebs, some draping his thigh which was dangerously close to her smooth round backside.

Suzaku looked away, his face red in embarrassment. How could he feel so turned on right this moment? This was simply wrong!

"Forgive me God for I have sinned…" he mumbled. Lelouch's words echoed in his head, reminding him that Cornelia would definitely write to someone here in the capital to check on Euphemia's whereabouts. The blush was gone from his face, and was instantly replaced with paleness. The memories of last evening slowly came swarming back to him. Once the lady woke up, he should prepare for leaving.

* * *

Suzaku arrived early at the train station, waiting for the lady he was tasked to escort for a week. It was a sunny day though the sky was barely seen from this place. The thick black smoke from the trains were blocking the view of the blue sky. On the platform pranced hundreds of people dressed in coats and brimmed hats, carrying their suitcases, some going in and out of the trains. Among the throng of people, the soldier sat on a bench far from the platform, dressed like a commoner.

The brunet tried to keep his expressions neutral. He quietly perched himself there, arms crossed over his chest, a book laid open on his lap. He was two hours early to meeting the lady whoever she was. If it was a noble lady, surely she would stand out the moment she stepped out of the train. He was expecting a lady with a lady-in-waiting, dressed with the finest fabrics and whatnot. Typical lady of a higher status.

Sitting here for an hour more felt like eternity, and Suzaku had been thinking of abandoning this duty which has nothing to do with the country's safety. He sighed. Surely, she would arrive an hour later. After all, he came here in advance upon his own will. He would like to test the lady to see what she would do if her escort stood her up.

A few minutes later, engines roared and ground shook. The railings rattled as a black train pulled up. Thick dark smoke trailed after it, while the train itself slowed down with a deafening shriek. When the doors opened, people of different statuses came out rushing. It was almost enjoyable to watch people of various skin and hair color scurry out of the train. Their faces showed impatience as they pushed each other off, which was needless since the station was pretty much wide.

"This is the normal face of the city," he thought. Honestly, he missed seeing the hassle and bustle of the city. Working to keep a nation's safety means putting one's life on the line and depriving one's self with luxury. Sitting here is a luxury for the brunet. He sighed. Suzaku considered napping for half an hour getting bored from sitting, until a lady with rosy hair came out of the train. Dressed in a neat commoner's dress, she was struggling to pull her suitcase out of the train. It wasn't huge, her luggage. Nevertheless, she was having a hard time dragging the suitcase with her as if it was a full-grown deer she was carrying. The alarming thing, she was alone.

Suzaku gazed at her. Tall, curvy, pretty face, clad with such simplicity in her manner of clothing. She didn't even put on a hat. When she looked around, her purple eyes met his. He just knew she was Lelouch's second cousin. Her eyes gave it away.

"Good morning, sir." She smiled, staring down at him. Suzaku looked around to assure she was talking to him. "I'm wondering if I am in the right station," she asked, clarifying if this is the Britannian Empire.

"You're in the right place," he answered, expressions still neutral. "Have you never been here?"

"Yes, this is my first trip in this country." The lady kept on looking around. Suzaku guessed she was looking for him, her escort. "By any chance, have you seen a person from military here?"

He was right. "Don't tell me you are a criminal," he feigned surprise, playing along with her. When she shook her head no and explained, he replied, "I have got time with me so I wouldn't mind giving you a tour in the city."

The lady was so delighted with his offer that she instantly pulled him up and linked arms with him. Suzaku carried her suitcase, which was lighter than what he thought. Much to his surprise, she had no air of nobility around her. She was like an ordinary teenage girl, laughing merrily, unafraid of the gazes people give her when she laughs aloud.

Suzaku brought her to the famous places in the city. They saw the monument of Lelouch's father, who's still the head of the country, near the central post office. Also, they visited the capitol and he showed a painting of Lelouch, the young head of the military who was given independent ruling by his father due to his capabilities. She was taken to the Town Square, toured to the stunning astronomical clocks, and brought to the bazaars lined up downtown. She seemed to enjoy the commoner's life sincerely. The way she smiled and ran under the sun told him how much curious she was with this different world.

There was a group of musicians playing near the fountain at the Town Square. It was noon, the sun was glaring above them. They were walking side by side when the music reached her ears. Immediately, she pulled him with her, begging him to dance. Suzaku refused politely, knowing how bad he was at this. With a cute scowl, she ran close to the musicians and danced on her own. Her hair twirled around her, skirt whirling around her ankles. The way she moved showed the aura of a noble lady she hid starting the moment they met. She danced and clapped, moving her hips with too much grace. He knew she looked so lovely dancing there. He knew, he wasn't the only one captivated by her. Everyone around them were cheering and applauding her.

It was already afternoon when they sat by the riverbank, half a mile away from the Town Square. She had her boots removed, exposing her pale feet red in some places. She was lying next to him, enjoying the cool shade of the tree. The two of them were enjoying the quiet murmurs of the rivers and the melodious chirping of the birds.

"I had a nice day in this city," she looked up, watching him flip to the next page. "I'm sorry for asking you to give me company."

"Do not apologize, I enjoyed myself, too." He glanced away from his book to smile at her. There was something calming about her face and smile. Perhaps she was the embodiment of serenity and joy, he thought. A lovely lady who was so comfortable with the simplicity of life. At the back of his mind, he wished all nobles were like her.

"Were you waiting for someone earlier when I saw you? What about the person?"

"I have no idea," he lied, glancing away from her mesmerizing eyes. "I was just waiting there to find a local lady, I suppose. I was told I need a lover." Suzaku chuckled, remembering Lelouch left in their city. Now, the young conqueror had probably graduated from his virginity, considering his progress with his lady. Should he really worry about Lelouch at this moment? It wasn't like he felt left out if Lelouch finally had his way with the girl.

"Really, Sir Suzaku Kururugi?" she laughed, propping herself up from the grasses. Suzaku whipped his head to meet her friendly gaze, surprised to hear her call him by his full name. He was more surprised when she addressed him sir. "You do not suppose finding a lover at the train station, do you? When are you planning to introduce yourself?"

She had an amiable smile, waiting for him to tell the truth. "You know that I am the lady you will escort, don't you? I haven't realized it was you until we went to the capitol." He furrowed his brows to show confusion. "The guards almost saluted to you."

"You have got keen eyes," he smiled and went on his knee. "I will be your official escort in this country, milady. It is my duty to keep you safe."

"You shouldn't be too formal when it is only you and me," she lifted his chin, green meeting purple orbs. All Suzaku could see was sincerity and honesty in her eyes. Truly, she was the personification of serenity. "You can call me Euphie, Suzaku. Thank you for today, I enjoyed the city. Please bring me to the Britannia's residences, I am tired as a dog."

Escorting her was a private affair unrelated to the country's safety. While his presence here might have been unwilling, he didn't regret coming here on the contrary.

"As you wish," he rose. "You have a social gathering to attend later this evening, better take some rest before that." With that, the two left the riverbank.

* * *

The evening came quite soon. Once the sky darkened and the lampposts were lit, Chateau de Britannia glowed with lights as if it was a separate realm. Countless nobilities flooded the halls, filling in the entire castle with laughter and music. The ladies danced and the gentleman talked. Some had found people to woo. Some, they were doing their businesses down in the inner gardens.

Euphemia li Britannia, Britannia's honourable guest that moment, stood annoyed on the balcony. She had her eyes fixed at the stars that moment, blankly staring at Cassiopeia. The trees rustled as the wind blew, making her long hair flutter behind.

Suzaku was standing behind her, this time dressed with his uniform. The medals were pinned on his coat, so as the brooch which displays his knighthood. "It is getting cold, milady-"

"It is Euphie," she countered with a sigh. It was certainly most relaxing in her room, had not the lovers below her balcony were too noisy. "Animals are humping in the undergrowth, Suzaku. It must be spring."

The knight laughed, amused with her indifference. The moaning had been going on for the five minutes already. "Would you like to go inside, then? I'll bring you a drink or a slice of cake." When she replied a huff, he offered to silence the lovers below. "That's not it," she sighed. She glanced at him with a small smile on her face. Her eyes looked dull under the moonlight, however. "I'd like you to help me escape tonight. I want to watch the carnival."

What was his impression of her? Yes, a lady who enjoys the simplicity of life a lot. It must have bored her to follow all the rules and conducts of the nobility that she found commoner's activities so fascinating. As much as he wanted to show her around, that was too much of a danger.

Suzaku's face wrinkled with disapproval. Why didn't Lelouch warn him that this lady was a fanatic of commoner's realm? Somehow he understood why Cornelia wanted to best soldier to escort her. Euphie is quite stubborn.

On one hand, it was an established rule, the line between a commoner and a nobleman shouldn't be crossed. And Euphemia was boldly crossing it. He, himself, rose to nobility only because his father had been a war general. If not for that, he would be a commoner, too.

"That will put both of us in danger, Euphie. Haven't you had enough tour earlier today?"

"You purposely showed quite a number of places, but I know there's more to that," she walked to him, standing almost his height. There was defiance and stubbornness reflected in her eyes as she looked at him. "I am no Marie Antoinette, Suzaku. The dull side of this coin exists because there is beauty. And you've showed me enough beauties of the capital."

"That order I refuse to follow," he bowed his head, willing to disobey her. It was unsafe to go out this evening. Besides, the place where the carnival opened was at the far end of the downtown. Even if he was a trained soldier, protecting a high-ranking nobility (of another country, at that) was too dangerous. Bandits, once they teamed up, would be a little too hard to control by himself. "I am entrusted to keep you safe and I know that the streets are unkind during this hours."

"You are back talking like a knight to his lady," she rolled her eyes and moved inside the room.

"Certainly, you are my lady and I'm reminding you that." Suzaku was firm about this, he wouldn't let her go. Following her across her room, he noticed the way her shoulders sagged.

"I came here to see the reality, Suzaku. Parties of this extravagance help me not, never. I'm more concerned with the affairs of state and people rather than this get together of nobilities."

"You are not allowed to meddle with those, you know it… milady." He pranced ahead and opened the door for her. The music entered her quiet abode, the laughter and all other noises followed after. "Be obedient and follow your sister."

Euphie sighed. She hated being told the obvious. Feeling as though she has no voice, power, nor simple control over her own life were the things she hated next. Hence, she smirked at him and showed her resistance. She turned around and ran back inside her room, going straight to the balcony.

It was silly and childish to insist what she wanted to do, but for once she would be stubborn about it. She had always been stubborn, anyway, once her elder sister isn't around. Back in her home, she was told what she should be all her life. The trip to Britannia granted her freedom for the first time, so not even Britannia's best knight and soldier could stop her.

"Euphie!" Suzaku scampered after her, his long strides immediately brought him next to her. Much to his surprise though, she lifted the hem of her dress and jumped out of the balcony. "Euphie!" He panicked and hopped after her, pulling her to him midair until the two of them fell straight to the bushes. There was no enough time to process what was happening all of this. The knight was simply glad to have himself cushioned with this fall.

The two heard the couple below Euphie's balcony scream and run. Their moaning were replaced with screams, suicide! suicide!, which was hardly true since jumping out of the second storey wouldn't kill them at all. Slumped on the bushes as if these were their bed, the two looked up to the stars. The Cassiopeia was twinkling down at them.

"Please refuse from jumping out of your balcony," he sighed, his palm touching his forehead. She was lying above him, her head resting on his chest. She was warm, curled up like a guilty puppy. "I will escort you wherever you want, milady. Tonight isn't just a good timing."

She nodded, pushing herself up from him. "I see, jumping off the balcony is a little dangerous." Euphie laughed, pulling him up with her. "Did I scare you, Sir Suzaku?"

"Indeed, I am worried sick." He knelt and brushed off the leaves and twigs which attached themselves to her gown. They remained quiet for a few more moments until Suzaku finished taking off the dirt on her gown. He didn't want this to reflect on her image once they got back in the ball. "Do you think a tea is possible now?" he asked, standing on his full height.

She was gazing at him all this time, with that tiny smile adoring her lips. Chuckling, she raised her hand to cover her lips. "That sounds great. Let's go back."

Upon entering the banquet, all eyes turned to the entrance as her name was announced. Gone was the outgoing lady Suzaku was keeping company all day. Instead, a reserved lady with a proud stature stood next to him, her hand was barely gripping his arm as they slowly walked in. Her strides were purposely small and graceful, surprising Suzaku in every possible way.

It was as if the room stood still. Every noble fixed their eyes on her, the music somehow drowned and went unnoticed as they walked. She was exceptionally beautiful, mesmerizing, as she made her way to towards the Emperor, her uncle. All other ladies, young and old, were no compare to her, at least to Suzaku's eyes, that's how it is. He could see the ladies turning to whisper to each other; the men, well, they had those smiles which showed they were impressed and captivated. The knight saw the Emperor with an amused smile on his own, the one which says he is proud of what Euphie has become. Now, this made Suzaku wonder about the real purpose of Euphie's visit in Britannia.

"My dear niece!" the Emperor stood and walked to her. Before he could give her a hug and a kiss on her cheek, the lady untangled her hand from her knight's arm to curtsy first. It was only after the curtsy that he managed to embrace the young lady. "Look how beautiful you are…" he was marvelling at his niece's youth and beauty which clearly caught every gentleman's attention tonight.

"You flatter me, Uncle Charles, Your Highness." Euphie smiled and hugged him dearly.

"Well, how about dancing to meet a nice nobleman?" asked the Emperor, though it sounded like a joke. Suzaku saw the glint of sadness in her eyes as she smiled.

"You know well enough that I am no good with dancing," she said, earning the Emperor's laughter. "Moreover, I am tired. A tea with my escort is all I can do for tonight, Uncle."

"Fair enough, you seem unfit for dancing when I saw you years ago." It was weird for Suzaku to hear the Emperor agree with her. Charles continued anyway. "Is Sir Suzaku Kururugi keeping you good company?" The Emperor looked his way, which Suzaku eventually bowed his head to pay respects.

"Oh, he surely does." She dismissed. "Can I have my way to the banquet, Uncle? I'm quite famished."

The Emperor gave her a kiss on her forehead before offering her hand back to Suzaku. The pair made their way to the long table, Suzaku pulling a seat for her. The table was filled with older noblemen, mostly were heads of the family and some were younger successors. Euphie was seated next to a lady with grey hair, the other was an empty seat.

"Suzaku," her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. She held on his coat's cuff, preventing him to walk farther than a step away from her. "I demand you sit next to me."

"I cannot, milady. This seat is probably reserved for someone of higher status than me."

"Nonsense," she glared at him. "What status is nobler than being a knight?" This time she stood, catching the attention of her uncle. "May I have Sir Suzaku to sit next to me, Uncle Charles?"

"We can arrange that," answered the Emperor, looking quite perplexed. The people sharing the table with them looked surprised, too. "If you insist."

"You have my apologies. I'm feeling quite unwell, so I wish my escort to remain as close as possible, Uncle." Euphie sat just as graceful as she stood, glancing to Suzaku briefly. When she has taken her seat, he sat next to her.

The meal was quiet for Suzaku and Euphemia. Most laughter and talks were shared among the noble peerage of Britannia, though some questions were addressed to Euphie. She answered them briefly, clearly showing that she had no interest to deepen any conversation with them, especially when it was the male peerage who was trying to converse with her. However, if there was one conversation she ever entertained, it was with the old lady next to her.

Suzaku couldn't hear what they were talking about. It seemed impolite to eavesdrop as well; the lady seemed harmless so the knight relaxed and smiled instead. After half an hour, both the old lady and Euphie stood, curtsying to each other before the older woman left the table. This was the time she bid her uncle good night.

Euphie and Suzaku arrived in her room. It was still the grand room with floral walls. The huge window was opened, allowing the cool night breeze to circulate the room. Upon entering, she asked Suzaku to lock the doors and windows right away. Also, she requested the curtains to be drawn.

"I shall leave, Euphie. I can't watch over your sleep." He said, pulling the thick curtains together after fastening the locks of the windows.

"I know," she said, walking over to the lace dressing screen standing at the far right side of the bed, next to the walls. "Please come over here and undo the laces of my dress."

Suzaku blushed, fingers tightening on the curtains. Well, he certainly didn't expect such request from her. She already dropped the reserved facade and was back to her outgoing self, but it was still strange to request a man to help her undress. He wasn't getting any funny ideas. How dare would he?

"Euphie, that's something I shouldn't meddle with even if you request it."

"I think so," she sighed, peering over the screen. "But the ladies who dressed me earlier are making me uncomfortable. They are making too much fuss about dressing me, says they like my skin and body."

"Then I shall warn them to avoid talking to you," he immediately run to the doors, staggering a little. This was too much to process as of the moment.

"Suzaku, it wasn't like I have nothing under the dress. I'm wearing layers. All you have to do is help with the ribbons laced behind me, please."

His hand on the knob remained still. Truth be told, he never undressed a girl. Though Euphie was clearly a girl who wasn't thinking what he might be feeling, Suzaku still couldn't deny the funny thoughts going on in his head.

"I don't think I can," he simply murmured. However, when she said please again, he had to look her away. "Are you really asking me this? I'm a man."

"But you are a kind man, I know." She smiled at him, still waiting behind the screen. "Aren't you?"

He sighed, fingers sliding off the knob. "I don't deserve your kind words." With his red face, he helped untangling the lace behind her, enabling the lady to remove the frock. Like what she said, she had several more layers underneath and none showed a bit of her skin.

"Now, do you believe me?" She turned around and looked at him, somehow pleased to see him so shy and red. "You can leave now, Suzaku. Thank you for today."

A nod was his answer, finding no strength to speak. He made sure to close the door behind him as soft as possible, letting out a heavy breath after leaving her room. He wondered how Lelouch was able to do fancy things with this lady if they wear various layers. Wincing, he decided to pay a visit to the maids first, leaving them a warning about their behaviour around Euphie.

* * *

It was the third day of Euphemia's stay in Britannia. Yesterday was filled with several meetings with the successors of noble families. She was clearly worn out by those meetings she deemed unimportant, senile and corrupt. Suzaku remained clueless with the purpose of the guests she had, for he was never allowed to enter the room where she met the several nobleman.

"I am weary," she cried, slumping down onto the grasses. She had changed into a simple white frilly summer dress, her ankles almost hidden by the laces at the hem. "Suzaku, humor me."

"How should I do that?" The knight sat next to her, opening his book. The Chateau had a nice garden with tall trees which offered wide, cool shades. "Do you want to hear a story?"

"The talks in the barracks," she laughed. "I want to hear what soldiers talk about when you are not in the field."

Suzaku looked away, laughing awkwardly. "Those are talks ladies shouldn't hear, I assure you."

"Aha, so you actually talk about ladies?"

"Not all the time, but yes."

Squinting, she had a mischievous smile. She was leaning on her palms, gazing up at him from his book. "And what's your share of story, I wonder." Chuckling, she stretched out a hand and poked his side. "Let me know, Suzaku."

"I don't have any," he laughed, trying to swat her finger away. "Please, it hurts. Stop it."

"Aha, men are getting embarrassed when ladies ask about it." Nodding, she pushed herself to sit. "Or is it because you have no experience yet?"

"Milady, let's not talk about this. This will tarnish your image," he was still blushing. His statement remained unheard, nevertheless.

"Oh, I love that face, Suzaku." She laughed, tangling her arms with his. Her head rested on his shoulder, eyes gazing at the distant roses across the yard. "Well, noble ladies talk about that, too. Mostly they are wondering about a male's body. I am the most well-read among my friends so I tell them what I know about the human body." Euphie chuckled, hearing Suzaku cough. "It is true. I know science, Suzaku! Would you like to know about the female body instead?"

"I refuse!" he stood, walking away from her. "Milady, refrain from such indecent talk. This makes me uncomfortable."

"I wonder about that," she chuckled, standing. "Well, I need to prepare for a meeting this afternoon. I was asked to visit the Mauvais Manor. I detest the name of such place, so make sure to never take your eyes off me."

Her latter statement sounded serious. It vanished soon, though, before he could even comment about it. On one hand, Suzaku was sure she looked unhappy about her last scheduled activity today. Yesterday was tiring enough for her, so he thought it wouldn't hurt to reward her for attending her duties.

"I hope you won't tire yourself as much as you did yesterday. I will bring you to the carnival before evening, if that will make you happy," he offered. Although she smiled, he knew it wasn't from her heart.

* * *

Suzaku looked carefully at his lady as she went out of the carriage. They had arrived at Mauvais, accompanied by the murky skies. It seemed like Euphemia wasn't the only one unhappy with today's meeting. Even the heavens seemed to forbid her going to here. Despite the dark clouds above them, she still looked beautiful. Though her clothes looked as if she was mourning. She was wearing a square neck black dress which covered her feet, the usual length. Its sleeves were puffy, and odd choice since she would usually out on bell-shaped sleeves.

"Please do not leave the gates, coachman." Euphie spoke directly to the coach. "Refuse if they invite you inside. Take shelter inside the carriage if it suddenly pours. I want to leave as soon as possible."

"Yes, milady."

She nodded, curtsying to the coachman to show her gratitude. Turning around, she held on Suzaku's arm as they walked towards the entrance. There stood a well-dressed man, perhaps a couple of years older than Suzaku and Euphie. The knight felt the lady's grip grow tighter as they approached the man, her dislike of this meeting was apparent.

"Milady!" greeted the man, bowing as she walked upstairs. "I haven't seen you for ages. How are you doing?" He politely asked for her hand, which she didn't give right away but he was able to take it and place a kiss at the back of it. "Please, be my guest. Welcome to my home." Their host went ahead, signaling his servants to open the doors for them.

"Oh, I hate this, Suzaku. Never let your eyes leave me, I beg you." It was carefully whispered as they walked in. Suzaku only squeezed her hand as he let her walk alone inside the said mansion.

Andrei Jamais was an acquaintance of Cornelia li Britannia, someone she met during her military training years ago. He was a wealthy successor of his noble line, inheriting a sugar factory and a 16-acre manor with a mansion standing within the owned space. He looked around in his late 20s, his brushed up blond hair looked slick as a snot, that not a single strand could be seen dangling on his face. His thick mustache irritated Suzaku as well, feeling like it felt off.

While Euphemia quietly played along with his talks, introducing the various places in the mansion, Suzaku followed them and did as what the lady requested. So, when Andrei invited the lady for a tea with just the two of them, Suzaku refused.

"I'm afraid I can't let her go without me," Suzaku stepped forward, standing close to his lady. "I was asked by Sir Lelouch vi Britannia, on behalf of Lady Cornelia li Britannia, to guard Lady Euphemia all the time of the day. Everywhere."

"I understand, Sir Kururugi. But won't you grant me even just an hour to talk privately? I'm sure you understand what it means. I'm a man just like you," Andrei smiled, glancing at the lady next to the knight. "I am very much enamoured with Lady Euphie ever since I first saw her two years ago. She knows what I am about to say."

Suzaku flinched. The way this man looked at Euphie, and the way his words sounded, they were all laced with malice. Working in the field, meeting war generals, and staying by Lelouch's side for several years taught Suzaku to read people. He knew whether a person was being true to his word or not, by simply studying their faces and manner of speaking. Hearing what Andrei just declared, Suzaku knew he shouldn't be trusted.

"Let me look at the room first," Suzaku commanded. With that sinister smile, Andrei opened the door for him. It was a wide room with no other doors besides the one he entered. The walls were covered with faded blue paint, roses and vines adoring the surface. The windows were huge, giving a clear view of the heavy downpour outside. Portraits of, perhaps, Andrei's ancestors were hanging on the wall. A piano was located at the far side, next to a small shelf of books. It was a normal room where people accept their guests.

Suzaku was left alone inside the room to check. He let his fingers trace the walls, knocking on it very lightly. The tables and chairs didn't go unnoticed, too, hoping to find anything suspicious that would allow them to leave his house this moment. But none seemed strange, except for that. The knight decided he would not let his guard down for an entire hour.

Suzaku came out, nodding at the smiling blond. Overwhelmed with the knight's approval, he left intending to fetch the tea he would share with Euphie. The knight glanced down at the upset lady, her sad eyes were about to shed tears.

"We should have left instead," came her surly complaint. She stepped forward, taking his hand and placing it to her cheek. It connected to him, her sincere dislike of being here. "We should have left instead."

The knight, knowing not how to comfort an upset lady, knelt and kissed the back of her hand. "We both know you cannot," was his reply. "This is what Lady Cornelia asked you to do, isn't it? To meet your marriage partner."

"I don't like any of this, Suzaku." Euphie's voice was soft and empty. "Keep your promise, keep me safe. Now stand," she urged him. "Jamais is back."

Without another word, she pulled her hand away from him and walked inside the room, leaving the knight standing by the door. Andrei came with two of his servants, pushing a trolley which has their tea and other crockery. The knight let him go, although the small voice inside his head was asking him to wipe the malicious smirk Andrei had on his face.

Suzaku was kept outside. A little while after the first two servants went out, the majordomo entered the room, bowing to Suzaku before he proceeded with his entrance. The old man didn't come out for half an hour, and when he did, he told Suzaku of what happened inside.

The majordomo sounded harmless and honest, so Suzaku managed to get answers from him. The old man commented on Euphemia's bad dancing, saying that he was asked to play the piano while Andrei and Euphemia tried to dance waltz. Like what he thought, the room was soundproof. The majordomo continued. The lady, being bad at it, stepped on his Andrei's feet that he ended it after trying to teach her.

Snorting, Suzaku knew she was doing that intentionally. "Well then, does Mr. Jamais intend to marry Lady Euphemia?"

The old man pushed his glasses up his nose, the smile slowly fading from his lips. "I have heard so, Sir Kururugi. He has been obsessed with her for so long, writing letters and sending gifts to her country. Which all, I suppose, remained unreplied at all."

"Aha," Suzaku was speechless for a moment. As he recalled Euphie's unwillingness earlier and yesterday, he found the words to say. "I wish Lady Euphemia may find the love she wants. Marriage has always been for convenience for nobles. It was hardly because of love."

Sighing, the majordomo looked at Suzaku. "You surely are romantic, Sir Kururugi. That's unexpected for the strongest soldier of the Empire."

"That is simply an observation," the brunet stared hard at the door. "I also belong to the nobility. In no time, my family will try marrying me off. Which obviously I won't agree with."

"You are a kind man," smiled the majordomo. "Please make sure bring the lady out of the room a few moments later."

"Why is that?"

"I told you, my master has been obsessed with her for two years. He has unreasonable tricks up in his sleeves. I'm afraid it will harm the lady," the majordomo slowly turned away. "There is a reason why Lady Euphemia ignored all his doting. And I hope you comprehend why. Bust through the doors five minutes from now and take her away. That, or you will regret it all your life."

Suzaku watched the old man scamper away. He glanced at his pocket watch, five minutes felt so slow now that the majordomo mentioned it. He began feeling uneasy, anxious of the unknown. It was clear that his lady might be in danger; it would be a disgrace if he wouldn't prevent it if he was just a wall away from her. Suzaku knew there was a hidden door through the walls which would lead to a narrow passage. Wherever that was headed to, he wouldn't want to know.

Two minutes more… but he waited not. Suzaku entered the room and saw Andrei trying to pull Euphie up her seat. The lady looked like she didn't feel well, her face was red and sweaty.

"Get your hands off her!" Suzaku ran to him, threatening to draw his sword if Andrei wouldn't let her go.

The blond man looked mad, the grin he had remained malicious. "Not even a knight can separate me from my beloved-" he was interrupted when the teapot was broken on his head, Euphemia staggering away from him after doing so.

She fell to Suzaku's arm, gasping for air, her body searing hot. The mad man ran to them, saying his love would finally be returned and she would marry him anyhow. He was blabbering more nonsense, which made him look crazier, frenzied. The knight didn't like how things ended up as insane as this, so he pulled his sword and hit Andrei with its hilt, rendering him unconscious.

"We should've left, I told you." She grabbed his shoulders for support, her face ever so red. "Carry me, let's leave. Now!"

Without another word, Suzaku carried the lady and rushed out of the manor. The rain was heavy, drenching the two after several meters of waking. The coach remained at the gates, which allowed them to leave the utter mad place. While the two sat side by side in the coach, Euphemia was jerky on her seat. It was as if she was stopping herself from doing something, especially with the way her hands fisted her skirt on her lap. Her pants were rougher, harsher, and he could see the heaving of her shoulders.

"What's wrong, Euphy?" He wanted to check her temperature, though he was aware she was burning. He could feel it by just sitting next to her.

"Please," she breathed in. "Don't touch me." Tears rolled down her eyes as she threw her head back to the headrest. She was biting her lower lip too hard that it began bleeding.

Suzaku was mortified to see the lovely lady behaving strangely right after going to that manor. He dreaded the possibility that Andrei had already done something bad to her.

"Did he violate you, milady?! Tell me what did he do?!"

"Please! Keep your distance," she said, voice trembling. "That nasty nobleman made m-me drink something...weird. There's something in the tea. My stomach feels...feels so funny and much heart beats too...f-fast."

"Are you poisoned?" He didn't hesitate taking her hand away from her lap, to study her skin color. Euphie didn't look she was poisoned at all. "Seems not it. Do you know what's happening?"

"No idea," she shut her eyes, "It feels tingly...there." What happened next was something Suzaku never expected to happen, never in a million years. Euphie pulled his hand down to her crotch. It was a bit forceful, it could hurt her, but instead a shriek out of pain, she let out a weird sound. He heard it before, like the noise underneath her balcony two days ago.

"Suzaku," she moaned, using his hand, rubbing it over her light dress. He could feel warm body. He was fighting her, pulling his hand away from her...womanhood. This was wrong. Everything had gone so wrong.

"Suzaku," she cried, jerking his hand back. "It hurts, please. Help me. I don't know," she cried. "I don't know what to do."

"Milady, I can't!" Suzaku wanted his first time with a woman to be consensual at least. That bastard Andrei dare drug Euphie and now Suzaku's dreams were destroyed. "This is improper."

She let his hand go and crouched on the floor. "I know it is," she yelled. "How am I suppose to know how to relieve myself from this funny feeling! Surely you would know. Didn't you say you heard lots from the barracks? Talks how to pleasure a lady?"

"Milady!" his face was equally red as her. How did things end this way? He hated to see her suffering, but his conscience couldn't take soiling her, either. "I heard, yes. But I've never done it. And clearly, I won't do it to you. You're my lady."

"Oh, I feel so up-upset, and sick...and weird. This is h-hurting me, this sensation," she cried, feeling uneasy. "I beg you."

"No, please. Anything but this," he crouched next to her, afraid he wouldn't be of any help at all. She just rested her head on his lap, her hands holding his hands with an iron grip. Euphie was doing her best to overcome her body's urges.

"Once we get to Uncle's chateau, lock me away in my room." She tried to gaze at him, trying to hold on the rationality remaining with her. "It's utterly embarrassing."

* * *

Suzaku was pushed back to the bed after he was able to secure the doors. Euphemia's eyes were darker, her breath harder as she climbed over him, pinning him down. He knew he had the strength to fight her back, to bring her to sense, or to knock her out of it; but he couldn't, he couldn't lift a hand to her.

The thunder roared so loudly as the heavy rain continued to fall. The greyness of the skies outside looked a hundred shades darker, dangerously close to evening. Everything else inside the chateau sounded quiet, or perhaps it was because the rain drowned all other sounds.

"Euphie, this isn't you." The lightning struck, giving a momentary flash which allowed Suzaku to see her face.

"I know," she said, lowering her head to his. Her tears dropped on his face as she dove to this sea of emotions, letting her will be bent by the unchaste voices in her head. Her lips met his, it was a simple and innocent kiss. The kiss was just like the Euphie he knew. "Indeed, this is not me. You have my apologies if I will force you to do something like this, Suzaku."

He let himself be kissed, be kissed by the loveliest lady he ever had been with. Suzaku knew that what he was about to do could be a crime for taking advantage of a lady's messed up feelings. Quietly lying down underneath her, he let the lady kiss her again. And again. And again. Every time their lips would meet, it was followed by her apologies, before taking a bolder smooch. Her lips tasted like iron and strawberries, mainly because she bit her lips earlier it bled.

"Milady, who among us is the unwilling participant?" he asked when their lips parted. Both of their breathing was heavy, given how the chests heaved. She didn't give an answer, though. He let her kiss him again, this time, her tongue was probing for an entrance. As if he was duped, he let himself go to an obvious trap.

Their tongues felt wonderful as they explored each other's cavern. It was like what those soldiers said, there was something about kissing that involved tongues. Suzaku felt so sensitive as he met hers, as she let him wonder around her mouth. The next thing he was that her hands were unbuttoning his uniform, and that they were bound to do what Lelouch and his lady were doing.

It saddened Suzaku to see Euphie so aggressive, so driven by her wanton desires. He thought this could end if he would bring her to the heights of her pleasure, so he pushed himself up and spun her around to sit on his lap. With her back on his chest, Suzaku pulled the hem of her dress up until they pooled on her waist, then let his hand wander on her soft thighs, giving them a gentle squeeze as he slowly and dangerously got close to her womanhood.

She was still searing hot and jerky. While he pulled her knees up, he buried his nose on the crook of her neck, committing her sweetness and softness to his memories. There was a way, he thought, to help her with this without taking everything away from her.

"Are we really sure about this, Euphie?"

"You would not ask someone that question now, would you?" she smiled, leaning back to his shoulder and kissing his jaw. "I am in your care, Suzaku. I know you are a kind man."

The same words were spoken again. He was not kind for he had these thoughts, never. Only if she realized that. "I will do my best to help you without forcing myself to you, Euphie."

She chuckled, making him confused. "I demand you to make love with me, Suzaku. That is all I ask."

Perhaps he needed those. The words which would make him feel less guilty about this, the words that would make it seem consensual. And it all take words to drown willingly with her in this evening of pleasure.

His fingers found her womanhood, warm under her cotton drawers. Suzaku never touched nor seen a lady's genitalia, but somehow he knew what would make her feel better. He let his fingers brush over her womanhood, light as feathers, barely touching. However, that alone made her arch her back, as if she wanted him to do more. The drug had changed her too much, so open and so daring.

"Patience, Euphie," he whispered, nibbling on her ears. His fingers eventually touched hers, curiously tracing her organ. He tried unfolding her skin through the fabric. Pinching here and there, gently rubbing his finger on her, whatever his fingers did, it made the lady moan uncharacteristically. "I apologize for making you look and feel so...indecent."

Without further ado, he pulled her drawers off and his fingers touched her bare skin. She was smooth and slippery down there. His left hand took hold of her pearl, his fingers teasing it to stimulate her more. The other hand took care of her womanhood, his fingers slipping through her wet folds.

Suzaku had no experiences with a lady before. The acts he was doing were absolutely based on what the young inventor told him in the barracks. The secrets of pleasuring a woman, the same secret he shared to Lelouch. Who would have thought he'd put it into use at such moment? While watching Euphie's heavy breathing, he slowly slid a finger to her, bringing it out just as quick. He would push it back, further than the first at each entrance. This made Euphie moan, and slowly, Suzaku built the pace.

"Suzaku," she called, her hands found his hair. "Suzaku," she called his name repeatedly as his fingers slipped in and out of her in a quick manner, making sloppy sounds to echo in the room. Her breathing was quicker and heavier, she felt like she would explode. And in no time, due to Suzaku's continuous stimulation, his fingers were covered with an unknown bodily fluid...That surely wasn't pee.

Was it over? Was he able to bring her to senses now? He wondered as he slowly pushed her from him, her body felt like it had consumed all energy after that. Much to his chagrin, as he lay her down on the bed, the lady pulled her with him. Once again, their lips crashing. He knew the answer: it isn't over yet.

* * *

Suzaku woke up feeling exhausted. The softness of the bed was something he would only feel when he's at home for the barracks offered no comfort. It was tempting to stay there all day, but he remembered he has duties to fulfil. He wanted to rise, go to Lelouch's cousin and wake her up. However, he felt overwhelmingly worn-out for reasons unclear to him. Sure, he was always tired due to his trainings but never experienced this kind of exhaustion. He had become spent overnight, listless as a piece of paper.

Suzaku was debating with himself, thinking if he should rise and do his duties or sleep in for once. However, he was ever a man with clear resolve. Waking up was his only choice to make. So when he opened his eyes to the well-decorated ceiling, bearing a painting of the star map, his head started to hurt. He could recall sleeping to his quarters for the past nights—and the room was never this grand. Looking to his right, he saw floral patterns of red and green covering the upper half of the room. The lower half of the walls was covered with polished oak. He squinted, puzzled. Again, his room wasn't this grand. The curtains were thick and deep red in hue, completely blocking the bloody sunlight.

He slowly sat himself while doing shoulder rotations trying to drive the exhaustion away. Much to his surprise though, he flinched when he touched his neck. A sharp pang made him jolt, and he realized that somehow he was bruised.

"What on earth happened to me?" he mumbled as he lifted the covers, and lifting the covers gave him the answer. Undressed under the sheets, a few amount of blood staining the white bedcovers. No way he did it. Next to him lies a lady whose naked back faced him. Her long wavy hair sprawled across the bed like cobwebs, some draping his thigh which was dangerously close to her smooth round backside.

Suzaku looked away, his face red in embarrassment. Why would he feel so aroused at this moment? He should feel sorry.

"Forgive me God for I have sinned…" he mumbled. Lelouch's words echoed in his head, reminding him that Cornelia would definitely write to someone here in the capital to check on Euphemia's whereabouts. The blush was gone from his face, and was instantly replaced with paleness. The memories of last evening slowly came swarming back to him. Once the lady woke up, he should prepare for leaving.

He set his feet on the floor, marvelling at the mess they made on her room. Their clothes were thrown everywhere, no traces of grace nor decency in here. What had come to his head to actually take the lady last night? Had he no decency for letting himself be swept with her allure? Or was he too weak-willed against Euphie? Before he could answer these questions, he felt the bed shifting under him.

Euphie crawled towards him, wrapping her arms on the brooding and serious knight seated at the side of her bed. Her bountiful breasts touched his naked back, making the young man jerk in surprise.

"Good morning," she whispered, her chin on his shoulder. Leaning up, she kissed the side of his jaw.

"What have I done to you, Euphie?"

She could see the look on his face. He was regretting it. He was hating himself. "It's all right," she cooed. "There is nothing to worry about."

"Certainly there is," he winced, bringing his head to his palms. "I did you, and I did you while you're at that state. I have taken you when you aren't my bride."

She smiled. This was nothing to smile upon, but she knew he was sincere and that he was sorry. "You did that, yes. I willingly let you do so, Suzaku. I asked you to make love to me, and the loyal knight you are, did as what I said. You did nothing wrong."

"Still, I shouldn't have done that."

"Then let me show you this," she pushed him back to bed, climbing atop of him. "I am very fond of you, Suzaku."

He didn't notice when, but he entered her. She had her lips on his cheeks as he lowered herself to his erect member.

* * *

Her purple eyes were glued on him, glistening under the faint sunlight from the gap of the curtains. The way she stared down at him made his stomach feel funnier. He watched the beads of sweat to roll down from her forehead, from her neck, from her back… down, down, down to where it would go. 'How lovely,' thought he. The long rosy locks Suzaku always adored were now stuck to her bare body like a second skin, her sweat kept it in place. The lady, the most beautiful noble lady he had seen, was here kissing him. Somehow, their bodies were one that moment. Again.

It was unclear how things ended up this way four days after Suzaku left Lelouch's side. The first time they did it wasn't exactly spectacular, given that she was drugged because of some noble bastard lusting after her; and he was carried away with the moments that steamy evening. Waking with vague memories of what happened the previous night didn't help either as they both wake up in the same bed the morning after, naked and smelled like sex.

She is the graceful and charming noble lady from the next country, Euphemia li Britannia, Lelouch's second cousin. Her beauty and charismatic personality were no secret to people, and her stubbornness was admired by the knight himself.

Suzaku barely knew her. He never knew she existed until the day he was sent by Lelouch to the capital to escort her during her stay. Likewise, she had no idea who he was before her trip into this country, besides the only identity her elder sister had spoken of: he is the best soldier Lelouch had. And yet here they were, confined in the lady's chambers, having an intimate evening only married people are supposed to have.

She leaned down to him, her arms snaked around his torso to bring their sweaty bodies closer than it already is. Their hearts were thundering against their chests, their skins, melting to each other. Suzaku felt her plump bosom press against his lean-muscled chest, and the softness of her body was overwhelming. It made him more aroused, the feeling of her.

"You are training hard, aren't you?" Euphemia asked, her sweet voice stuttered. The two of them were both gasping for breaths, panting at each grind and thrust of hips. She was simply getting to know him while struggling to speak through her gasps. "We're roughly of some age but you're so well developed. I can't believe you've been to battles."

Suzaku gasped as the lady lowered her hips once more, her lower lip devouring his entire length. The brunet felt her womanhood clamp around him as if it wouldn't let him out. It was a strange sensation but he was drowning with pleasure. Groaning, his hands found her wide hips, soft under his palms, and guided her as she pulled and pushed herself to him. And though he wanted to just ram himself inside her, he wanted to remain as gentlemanly as possible knowing that she wasn't some lady of the night. After all, she was the lady and he was her knight.

"Goodness," he panted, leaning up to kiss her lips. "I can't think properly, milady. You feel so wonderful, ah." Suzaku shut his eyes close as she tightened around him. Her breaths were hitched like his. Body, sweaty. They were one, he repeated to himself. They were one.

He felt her lips kissing him, soft and wet lips were begging him to open up. He did, being the gentleman he was. Their kisses were clumsy, feigning the skill they clearly both don't possess. Despite the awkwardness of their tongues and lips melting to each other, Suzaku found everything pleasurable. Never in his entire life had he imagined losing his virginity to such a beautiful and headstrong lady, though somewhere at the back of his mind, he worried about being deflowered before his marriage. Now, shouldn't he be more worried for her?

She moaned into his mouth as her hips went more aggressive. This time she buried her face to the nook of his neck as he also began thrusting to her. Their bodies slammed to each other, needy and wild.

"Oh, Suzaku," she cried, nails scratching his olive skin. Euphemia liked his skin for its oriental glow, so she felt bad ruining them with her nails. But what could she do? The moment was simply driven mad by the moment. His name was repeated in whispers and gasps and moans and cries, until a moment later, she ended up with a loud moan (or was it a cry), so loud he covered her lips with his to suppress it and avoid attention from nearby chambers.

Euphemia remained lying over his body, enjoying her knight's warmth. Exhaustion had finally sunk into her body after a few hours of wanton desires. They remained tangled for a couple of minutes until she was gently brought to his side. She wouldn't say it aloud, but when he pulled out of her she felt so empty.

The lady watched the knight rise from his side of the bed to grab the wet cloth and basin atop the bedside table, his broad back facing her. She watched his muscles flex as he cleaned himself, admiring how his youthful body looked so strong and sturdy. It saddened her to think that he was someone who spends months and years out of his home to fight, to keep people safe. At least he has a purpose.

On the contrary, being a female noble means voices going unheard. Everyone else in the higher society deemed female nobility was good as breeding swines, used only by the males for making love and continuing the family line. Though this was what society set as a standard, she wanted to be more than a lady used by her husband for such purposes.

"Suzaku," she called, pushing herself up from the bed. Her body was still sore and sticky, but she knew he was the only one who could aid her.

"Milady," he sounded alarmed, turning around. He dipped the towel and wrung it. Without any permission, he began wiping her sweat and other bodily liquids in her staining her skin. "I apologize. I should have attended you first."

"May I ask you a favour?" she asked, ignoring his words. She watched his hands as it carefully wiped his mess out from her inner thigh. Still a bit sensitive, she suppressed a moan when the back of his hand brushed against her womanhood.

"Anything in my power, I'll help you with it," was his reply. "What is it, milady?"

There was silence.

"I am asking you to marry me."

* * *

a/n. I'm still trying to find my voice in writing because this isn't how I used to write. And i hate it. Thanks for your kind reviews. I'm still learning about the lemon fudge and it's awkward.


	6. Oh, it's you

C.C. climbed quietly to the balcony, gripping the vines and stepping on the gaps on the bricked walls with limbs stretched across like a spider. She pushed herself up, quiet as a mouse, struggling to get to the huge glass doors in the second storey's hall. The heavy bag of clothes she had at her back and the long inconvenient dress lowlanders wear gave her a hard time getting to the second level. Why was she sneaking inside the manor like a thief? Surely, she was about to rob no one of nothing. Instead, she has come back after being sent to an errand in the town. It took her five days to come _home - erm,_ come back, but at least she didn't completely look for freedom by escaping Lelouch's chamber and manor.

 _Five freaking days of deliberate thinking_ , she mused, throwing the bag to the floor. It landed with a thud, and then she hopped towards the balcony, her knees hitting the hard stone. It hurt. She wanted to yell in pain, but that would wake everyone and stir further trouble. Lelouch should have lent her a donkey if his stallion wouldn't do, or any animal she could ride home. Perhaps if he did, she could have arrived not later than midnight. And if she didn't arrive at midnight, perhaps she would have the liberty to cry out in pain. All she could do was to caress her knee and nibble her lips to suppress the scream.

Five freaking days of temporary freedom and she went back to her cage. _What a dumb bird._

Looking up, she saw the abundant dots of lights embedded on the dark sky. A group of stars looked like a man with broad shoulders, holding up a sword. How calming, it reminded her of the tribe's hunters. The cool morning breeze blew, freezing her bare face and hands. It was bloody warm in the morning and freezing cold when the sun's out.

C.C. remained sitting on that spot, curled on the ground next to the bag of clothes. After all those hours of walking, her body, feet, and legs were screaming for rest. Now that she finally got to sit and stop for a while, her body wanted to sleep. Oh, but not yet. She stood, exhaustion was making her body feel weak. Dragging the bag with her, she silently made her way inside through the glass doors. Wooden floors could be creaky and squeaky with every step, so her steps were careful not to wake anyone. Most of the times her boots would make noise just when she wanted to go unnoticed. This is how fate plays with people when it's bored.

On one hand, here comes the advantage of growing up in the mountains. People of her kind grew up hunting their own food. It needed precision, dexterity, and incognito in order to bring home a bountiful catch. C.C. had it all mastered. Or maybe not. She failed the last requisite horribly. If she truly was able to go unnoticed, why did Jeremiah take her away from the tribe? Why did the young conqueror keep her in his room, kiss her like she was a lover, touch her body as...as she liked it (maybe she really did)? Once again, grumbling under her breath, she only has her parents to blame. If they didn't decide to make love one night two decades ago, maybe she wouldn't have to be a slave today. Her birth was truly at fault here.

Her steps were light and quick. It almost seemed like she was waltzing through the corridors. The dim hallways didn't make it easy to find Lelouch's chambers; she even made a few wrong turns which led her deeper into the opposite wing. She wanted to get over this, so she traced her way back to the first hall where she made the turn and walked through the opposite side. The eerie portraits hanging on walls looked stranger and creepier under the moonlight. The lady tried her best to avoid glancing at them, for even when in broad daylight she disliked their faces. It wasn't like the people on the paintings were ugly. She had this feeling as if their eyes were on her wherever she went. They didn't have colorful paintings like this on the mountains, so she really wasn't used to it.

However if there was one painting she disliked the _least_ , it would be the portrait of a young, extremely alluring man hanging on a wall along the main hall. His corn-silk hair and fair skin almost made him look feminine, but he was a _he_ and he's attractive. It seemed he was Lelouch's ancestor since C.C. thought people were dead if they had fancy portraits. Well, putting them up was for commemoration, so who else would he be? A dead old Prince?

"So much about portraits, I'm almost there," she whispered to herself, her right hand groping the walls. After forty steps, she felt the cold stone wall became smooth and polished. The door. A smile pulled the corner of her lips up as she pushed it ever so slowly, wishing not to make a sound...but it didn't budge an inch. The door was locked inside, of course. After all it was Lelouch's room.

She huffed, dropping the bag next to her feet. There were no other passages that would lead her inside his chamber, nothing that she knew or heard of. It was just this door: the same door where Lelouch's brunet soldier barged in when the pair was trying to seduce each other, the door where Jeremiah pushed her in the time she was brought to Lelouch. This held no good memories, but she stared at with sentiment. Being sulky for a locked door was pointless. Being sulky because she couldn't sleep at the foot of his bed was, yes, reasonable.

C.C. was tired. Her entire body was aching for a soft comfort only Lelouch's bed could bring. She walked for so long that she began to wonder if this was some kind of punishment for not giving herself voluntarily to him. Being deprived of a good sleep was another punishment, she supposed. The lady wanted to kick the door open, set aside the ruckus it would bring, slump down on his bed, and sleep. All she wanted to have now is sleep. Instead of crying out in her head, she removed her shoes and cape instead.

"Oh, it's you."

C.C. whipped her head to the direction where the familiar voice came from. She hadn't heard that baritone voice which sounded in between innocence and wisdom for sometime. Squinting her eyes enabled her to make out his figure illuminated by the moonlight. He was standing next to the glass wall, a black floral robe draped idly on his shoulder. He didn't even bother putting his arms in its sleeves. The circles under his eyes were saying something, and perhaps the glass of coffee he was nursing was the culprit.

C.C. couldn't see it clearly, but somehow he looked surprised. He sounded like he was not expecting to find her in front his room, too. In all of a sudden, her vision had gone blurry, herself a bit dizzy, with all the ordeal she had gone through today. Lelouch would surely demand an explanation why she was here, or why she didn't come back soon, whichever he preferred asking. Answers for both questions were well-rehearsed in her head, if the man asks for it.

"Indeed, it is me." She flashed him a sneer though she didn't know what is she sneering for.

"I am…stunned," he looked away, unsure of what to say. "Stunned, stunned to see you here. Is there anything you have left you wish to get back?" Lelouch approached the door and unlocked it with his key, gesturing her to come in.

C.C. was a bit confused with what he was saying. It sounded as if she was supposedly gone and never back. Well, she didn't reply to him on the bridge so running away could only mean one thing: she was reclaiming her freedom. Tossing the bag near his wardrobe, she dropped her cape and boots near the bed. She stepped out of her dress as well, running to the foot of his bed dressed in nothing but chemise and drawers. As she slumped to his bed, she heard him sat next to the window, stirring his coffee.

"Good night, Lelouch." She rolled over and met his eyes. The man must be curious and confused; she couldn't be bothered enough to explain, nevertheless. It felt like he would ignore her, but when he smiled and parted his lips, it made her feel at ease.

"Sleep well, C.C. Funny how you never tell me your name."

C.C. scoffed. They kissed and roamed each other's body, and yet he knew not her name. "Indeed, we have messed up the order of how things should be done. Sleep well, sir."

* * *

Long strands of hair sprawled across the bed, some stuck to her face and mouth. The curtains were drawn together, preventing the warm sunlight from filling the room with brightness. C.C. was sleeping soundly across the spacious bed by herself, tucked under a thin white blanket. Her dress was pooling around her waist, revealing her flat white stomach. Indifferent with the chirruping of the birds and rustling of the trees and commotion of the house servants, the lady continued to doze off.

It was about seven in the morning and Lelouch was up. He didn't sleep on the bed last night, afraid that there was no point in sleeping next to the lime-haired lady anymore. While he missed his bed, sleeping next to the window didn't make him less comfortable. Fighting over the borders taught him how to sleep anywhere, or sometimes not sleeping at all. He sighed, propping his elbows on the table and nursing his temples.

Lelouch glanced at the lady on his bed. There was no elegance with how she slept, limbs spread across the bed as if she was trying to own all the spaces in there. Her defences were down, unaware that her chemise had rolled up to her waist after tossing around a lot. His eyes studied her from where he was, eyes traveling down to her legs and feet. Much to his surprise, he couldn't take his eyes off from her red soles. Perhaps she had walked all night wearing her uncomfortable shoes with a heavy bag on her back. Was he always this cruel to ladies?

Guilt. What else could be the name of his feeling this moment? At this instant, he wanted to wake her up, offer her a bath, and treat her with anything she wanted to have for coming all the way from the town back to the manor despite choosing her freedom. Lelouch walked to her and pushed away all locks to have a clear view of her face. Indeed, she was graceless, but her beauty was grace itself.

"Wake up, lady." He shook her shoulders gently, but the lady didn't stir. "The sun is out. You have to wake up."

Groaning, she pushed his hand away and hid under the blanket. He smiled, amused with her childish reaction. Well, he should tell her the truth then. "I will be meeting the war council by midday. Jeremiah will attend the meeting later, so you should leave before he arrives."

Mention of Jeremiah's name had an effect on her in their previous talks, so it was the only bait he could think of. However, it seemed futile. It made her hid her entire being under the blanket.

"I suppose you wouldn't want to be disturbed." Embarrassed, he walked to the bathroom to wash his face and prepare for the long day ahead of him. The lady could choose what she wanted to do later since her freedom was all hers.

While the young ruler was busy splashing water onto his face, C.C. was scowling under the sheets. What Lelouch just said was irking her first thing in the day. Jeremiah was a big threat to her. Even if it was Lelouch who granted her freedom, the old man would keep his word about her tribe. She knew he would do as what he said, and no doubt with that. Hence, before this handsome aristocrat could inform his war general about her so-thought "freedom," she pushed off the sheets and ran straight to the bathroom.

His lean muscles seemed to glisten under the faint sunlight. C.C. couldn't look away from his half-naked body as he dabbed himself with a damp towel. Lelouch was a young man with looks that could make females turn a second glance. His face had a cold expression that fit his round purple eyes. Possessing a jet black hair made him attractive as well, especially in mornings when he has awaken. And that small waist! Is he a lady or what?

She continued watching him tidy himself up before deciding to clear her throat with a slight cough. "I came back, Lelouch. Don't you ever tell Jeremiah I left."

He whipped his head to her, surprise written all over his face. "Oh, why so?"

"I didn't run away in the first place. You are assuming things. What I asked you was a 'what if' and nothing else. If Jeremiah misunderstood this, he wouldn't hesitate setting my tribe ablaze."

"I can ask Jeremiah to let you off. He'd follow me," the man dismissed, walking to her to wipe the sleep away from her face.

"Oh, he won't," she pushed his hand away. "That man wants me to sleep with you… I should have, days ago. He keeps threatening me."

"Why should you fear? I am this land's -"

"You are. I respect that," she interrupted. "But you are a boy who forgets that your generals lived longer than you. Surely, they hold truths with their threats. I'm afraid that's something you haven't realised yet. If you are wise, you will know that they are the biggest threat once they turn their back to you."

She gulped. Indeed, she was in no place to tell him that but he had to know. His generals would obey him but Jeremiah was a different person. There was confusion on his face proven by his furrowing brows. The man wiped his face and arms with the damp towel, then walked to her. He was towering over her, his handsome amethyst orbs staring down at her.

"Is that so?" his tone and expression were cold, his gaze piercing. "I cannot think of any reason why that old man wants me to get laid. In that case, should I take you right here and now so you can go back to your tribe?"

Her throat felt so dry. He gripped her shoulders and pushed her against the cold wall, his head lowered to meet her eyes in the same level. "Tell me what I should do in exchange of your freedom."

"Do what you want," she said flatly, afraid to show any emotions this moment. "So long as you won't tell Jeremiah about what happened these past days, you can do what you want to me. I am yours to use, rest assured."

She saw it again, the anguish on his face. He hated when she was this submissive. "Tell me your name," he demanded, releasing her arms from his grip.

"I want to be called C.C.," she answered, massaging the parts he gripped. Her eyes were glued on his bare back as he went to the other side of the room.

"That's not a name," was his response, which received a snort from the lady.

"I'm a slave. No point in being friendly and getting to know each other. Good day." C.C. hurriedly left the bathroom to slump back on the bed in hopes that she wouldn't anger him further. Lelouch was fixated with granting her freedom, that, she appreciated. However, thinking that it would be as easy as he thought it would be was a whole new matter. A hard one at that.

Taking his time alone inside the bathroom, he began wondering if he should request Jeremiah to meet him after today's council. Seeing the lady back here relieved him since it meant she was safe after all these days. His priority would be her freedom, nonetheless. He went as far as kissing her goodbye, so it made him feel a tad embarrassed about seeing her again. Why not make this real so he could end this ordeal?

Lelouch shook his head and gave himself a weak slap. Just because he had been this close to a woman for the first time his thoughts had gone disarray. It was so unlike him to lose his focus over something, to think less rationally than he usually would. Thinking about this now made it seem like a well-planned scheme to distract the young man.

Lelouch immediately tore the letter apart after he finished reading it. He was thankful that he read the letter here at his spot in the garden, for he couldn't imagine how the head butler would react if he were to see the aristocrat's beet red face.

* * *

It was already lunch time when he had the chance to break away from the war council earlier this morning. While heading to the backdoor exit, the head butler handed him a letter from Suzaku. He was unsure whether he would read it before the butler so he could send an immediate response but he decided against it. When Jeremiah's laughter echoed down the halls, Lelouch wanted to escape.

The young ruler buried his face on his palms, feeling the heat of his face radiating. What did he just read? Why did Suzaku have to tell him that he finally did it with a woman?

"The more embarrassing thing in here is that he sounded like he's enamoured with the lady he slept with! I have never heard him talk about a lady that way!" Lelouch crumpled the tattered paper and hid it in his pocket.

He sat there for a good few minutes, cheeks warm and red. His eyes were staring blankly ahead of him, wondering about Suzaku's journey in graduating from his virginity. It didn't help that his friend sounded like a love-sick puppy in his letters.

'So intimacy has different effects on people, huh?' Lelouch sighed, his shoulders sagging. The wind blew his thoughts away, and he was reminded when did Suzaku get hold of a free time to sleep with a woman when he is guarding Lelouch's cousin.

"How dare he-!" Back to his rational thoughts, Lelouch stood and ran back to the manor, meaning to ask the butler a short response to Suzaku's letter.

Perhaps the rage regarding Suzaku's "negligence of duty" had already subsided, so he decided to come back to the council.

His steps were quiet, not wanting to alert the generals of his presence for he wanted to see if they were still discussing things after he left.

The hallways were clean and shiny; the walls were decorated with tapestries of the army in his command. There also hung portraits of a few of his family members, including his rival and older brother, Schneizel. Lelouch glanced ever so briefly at his brother's image, unhappy to see it there.

But family is family, they say. No matter how much he wanted to, he could never take it out from there.

The aristocrat continued to walk, this time his pace was quicker. The noon was over and the attendants probably served the lunch of his guests. Perhaps his lunch was served in the room as well, and that C.C. was taking the liberty to eat his share of food.

A smile lit up his face as he imagined the lime-haired beauty gobbling up the lunch. She was always lacking grace when it was just the two of them; and she ever tries so hard to sound polite to him. Not really fitting her image, but he appreciated her efforts.

Lelouch chuckled, remembering her attempts to act like she was from the lowlands. He was already thinking of dropping by his room to check on her, before he would spend the entire afternoon with the old men of the council.

That was his plan. However, when he heard Jeremiah's faint laughter a few corridors from where he stood, he had to change his route.

The wooden floor was a bit slippery here, perhaps someone focused on polishing this area. It was too shiny as well that it could reflect images of the people walking on it.

And since it was wooden, if he wasn't so careful in walking, his footfalls would echo all over the place. Jeremiah would find him instead.

C.C. was leaning against the wall,a mop stands next to her. She was dressed with a maid's uniform again, much to Lelouch's chagrin. Based on her expressions, she wasn't enjoying the confrontation between her and the old man.

"So you really took days off from here, eh? You are quite pampered, aren't you?" Jeremiah laughed.

C.C. shrugged his comment off, couldn't be arsed to repeat that _it wasn't a day off, it was an errand._ And being the blunt person she was, asked, "Are you here to ask if I have slept with him yet?"

"Oh. You're sharp, dear."

"Let's say that is the only thing you bother asking, lecherous old man. Also, no. I apologize."

Jeremiah smiled and paced close to her, his eyes squinting as if to examine her face. "You are not that appealing to Lelouch then? Should I burn your tribe as promised?"

"I can assure you that he doesn't like men. I will not disclose our intimate matters in detail, but that's it. I cannot force a man to sleep with me, when he is all concerned in granting my freedom." She held the mop and prompted to leave him, "I don't understand why you are insisting this so much. But please, spare my tribe. They have nothing to do in here."

"I told you, you are not one to negotiate in here, lady. Your only task as a 'gift' to Lelouch is to keep him company and be a good woman. Sleep with him, that's all."

Jeremiah walked away first, not wanting C.C. to have the dramatic walkout. She was left there standing, clutching the mop close to her chest. It was back to top again, her tribe was in danger.

Lelouch remained hiding behind a wall away from where the two spoke. He heard it clear and well, Jeremiah was forcing her to sleep with him. He didn't understand his intentions either, but it must be serious given the urgency of his order and threat to C.C.

Is this a plot to stir scandals to ruin his reputation? Lelouch could not fathom it yet, so he decided to think of it sometime. However, this forever changed his opinion of Jeremiah, his loyal general.

Was he really a loyal general?

C.C.'s sigh distracted the young man from his musings and arousing suspicions towards Jeremiah. Instead, he peeked from behind the wall and watched the sassy highlander to sit on the floor, arms around her knees. For once she was showing a weak side of her, a personality totally different when she is with him.

Lelouch remained still, eyes glued on her. There were no sounds or movements coming from C.C, she was just hugging her legs and burying her face on her knees. The young aristocrat remained rooted in his spot, waiting for her to blurt out her disappointments or complaints about this life.

But none were spoken. The lady was still for one good moment, until she decided to stretch her limbs and yawn. Her eyes were considerably shiny, teary and glum, but the tone of her voice betrayed the loneliness mirrored by her eyes.

"Well, I guess I will sleep with him tonight." She stood, stretching a little more, before picking up the mop to leave. "That's better than losing my tribe after all."

A sad smile spread on Lelouch's face as he turned his back. How folly this lady, he thought. Beautiful and clever, but bound by fetters to submit to a fate she never deserved.

It was his turn to introspect about these weird events… Jeremiah's intentions were still vague; however, it should make sense soon enough.

His legs brought him back to the main hall and he found himself resuming the meeting.

* * *

Confronting the man directly wasn't a good tactic, but here Lelouch was, waiting for Jeremiah to explain himself.

The two men were sitting quietly in Lelouch's study. It was evening already, the darkness of the sky painted the window black. Some servant had set the hearth ablaze. It was the only sound that filled the study, the crackling of the fire.

Shadows were casted across the room. Some flickered on the faces of the gentlemen; Lelouch looked fierce, and Jeremiah seemed enjoying.

"For what reason do you think it serves?"

"I can't think of any. Why will I ask you here, Jeremiah? I have overhead you and C.C. earlier." Slouch rested his face on his knuckles, the smirk spreading on his lips. "While she is certainly a nice gift, I don't understand why the rush."

Jeremiah laughed. "Only to help you relieve from your frustrations. Don't you find her lovely?"

"A reason I won't believe. If anything, I never felt frustrated at all until you brought her to my door. Also, yes. She's very lovely, someone you'd like to see next to you when you wake up. So tell me the reason why."

The fire crackled louder this time. The chunks of woods were broken down to smaller slabs, red and hot. Lights flickered more, making the emotions in Lelouch's eyes more serious and vivid than what Jeremiah had ever seen before.

The way the old man thinned his lips into a line showed he wouldn't tell Lelouch anything. His cold piercing gaze neutralized the fierce calculating glare Lelouch had.

He stood, his hands making a soft thud on the chair's armrests as he pushed himself up. "I suggest you sleep with her every night and fill her up. You need a child, Lelouch. Your older brother is coming for you."

Jeremiah left Lelouch and the fire crackling beside him.

Lelouch's knuckles almost turned white as he clenched his fists. So the bastard was actually planning something against him. His gaze shifted to the dancing flames, and things were now finally enlightened.

His footsteps echoed across the halls. The servants ran away to clear his path, some had their head stooped afraid to see him angered. Indeed, it all needed the mention of his brother plotting some nasty antics against him to trigger his ruthlessness. Why he was feared by people was a mask he built to show his brother he wouldn't back down.

Lelouch was what his older brother called a bastard, a child born out of a wedlock. A mistake after a night of pleasure with a noble woman.

Schneizel never stopped reminding the young Lelouch how he would grow up unwanted and incompetent - which all these helped Lelouch to be who he was now today. Who would have thought that after Schneizel's study abroad, he was back to toy Lelouch's life again?

The door slammed open, surprising the lady sitting by the window. She was wearing one of the new dresses he bought; it was a pastel yellow gown adorned with frills here and there, complimenting her amber eyes.

His face showed he had no time to coax the lady with sweet words. Walking straight to her, she was yanked from the window and carried in his arms. Lelouch kept walking until they were on the hallway… until he was walking down the stairs and all eyes were on them.

C.C. couldn't hide her surprise as he paraded her in front of the house servants. For sure some of them recognized her.

The butler was asked to take the stallion out.

They were standing by the main door, waiting for the butler. She was afraid it wasn't time yet to ask why he seemed mad and why he suddenly showed her to everyone. She didn't ask a thing. But when the butler came with the same horse Lelouch used to take her to the brook, she heard him tell the butler:

"My _wife_ and I wouldn't stay the night. Keep the manor safe."

She gawked at him in awe. Given no time to ask anything, she found herself seated before him and they were sprinting away from his manor.


	7. Bewitched

For over thousands of years, people have recognized the exclusive union of man and woman as marriage. It did not start as a, say, _private_ ritual between couples in the past. Scholars of history and culture believed that families began as a randomly organized community of men and women, in which leaders share women among the community.

The first ceremony happened about 4,000 years ago. Marriages somewhat became "formal" when people realised the need for legitimate heirs; they started to take in wives to make sure that the child a woman will give birth to is truly theirs. Hundreds of years later, it spread on both eastern and western cultures, making it even more popular—and socially accepted.

While marriages have been a common thing way back in the history, it is more likely that people carry on these ceremonies _not_ out of love. Married women are expected to bear children—the end.

The northern nomads, the faction of people where C.C. came from followed the same principle. Daughters are arranged into marriages by their parents to assure the continuation of their lineage—procreation for the hubris of passing on the family's name. If C.C. weren't taken to the lowlands by Jeremiah that day, perhaps she would be wedded to their tribe's new potential leader.

She was not a romantic person at all. What she ever wanted was to maintain the peaceful life her family was having. So to say, she had no time to fall in love. Archery, hunting, fending off outsiders—these were the things she was interested in doing. Hence, if she were to be married off to that burly man, she would do anything to refuse the marriage.

Now, how did she feel after Lelouch claimed her as his wife in front of his people?

 _Nothing._ Perhaps he said so for the same reason why their tribe leader wanted to marry her off to the best huntsman: procreation, also the main reason why people marry back in ancient times.

Are there any chances of her escaping her fate in the lowlands? Maybe none, unless she would give this man a child so Jeremiah will let her off.

C.C. felt oddly empty as she rode the horse in silence. The fact that Jeremiah actually wanted her to sleep with Lelouch was for this? She was a bit perturbed. Given Lelouch's status and looks, surely there would be no woman to refuse his marriage proposal and open their legs for him on bed.

She glanced at him to get a good view of his already-too-close-face, his features turning more handsome with that angered expression. There was fire in his intelligent eyes, hatred in the furrow between his brows, boldness in the way he runs the stallion with no fear of falling off.

They had been riding for who-knows-how-long in a speed almost too fast for her liking. Lelouch was not giving her a glance at all despite knowing she was staring hard at him. He continued whipping the horse, their speed increasing no matter how quick they were moving across the plains.

C.C. wanted to hold his face and look directly into his eyes while asking the question: "do I really have to bear your child?" However she couldn't bring herself to pull him out of his fervent trance, for the glow in his eyes were too beautiful—prettier than his darkened pupils on their intimate moments. Wouldn't it be the perfect time to ask for her freedom? Maybe he would understand that this was the very fate she wanted to avoid in her tribe. He would listen to her, wouldn't he?

Oh _,_ but she was a mere slave. Jeremiah reminded her that, hard and clear. She was Lelouch's bed slave.

"What is with that long face?" his cold low voice made her jolt in surprise.

Looking back to him, she realised that his focus was still on the road. "Nothing," she murmured, leaning to his shoulder. She felt him stiffen, but he relaxed soon enough. This talk would better be reserved for the later, perhaps after her role to him was fulfilled.

The sky was dark that evening. It was moonless, and the only 'helpful' light to guide their way was the lamp connected to a wooden pole C.C. was holding. It lit a few meters of road ahead of them, enough to see whether a hump or a huge rock would obstruct their ride. Besides that, there was nothing but the vast silhouettes of valleys and trees far away.

No structures—houses or any edifices—were to be seen, just the silhouettes of the low grasses and trees scattered across the fields. There were wildflowers, for sure, but they looked barely visible under the starlight.

Despite the lack of better lighting, the young aristocrat managed to direct the horse with dexterity. It seemed that the young man and his horse were a team, experts in running away from people and from home. For a long time, all that could be heard was the loud mad dash across the plains.

It was a cold evening as all nights would normally be. The speed they were moving at made the air dry and nippy against their bare faces. Harsh as if it could cut. The lady personally didn't like it, for once they stopped it would be warm again.

The only good thing about this journey was perhaps the scent of the flowers blooming at night. The faint fragrance smelled like wildflowers and a fiery night ahead of them.

Still, the journey went on. The rider had one hand on the rein and the other wrapped around the lady before him. He leaned down and murmured something to hear ear, and his eyes were back on the muddy path again.

Perhaps it was already the deep of the night when they reached a wooden cabin. The cabin was located at a safe distance away from the babbling brook, standing in such peaceful scenery. It was dark, but it had that ambiance. A home.

"Whose house is this?" she asked, referring to the cabin. She hopped down from the horse, ignoring the hand he offered her.

Lelouch grabbed her hand and put it gently on his arm, and led the way to doorway. "This is my secret place, a hideout where I stay whenever I get tired of the people nagging at me."

"So some people are bold enough to talk to you in such a manner, eh? I like them." She watched him unlock the doors with his set of keys who-knows where he hid them.

"Aside from you, yes. There are some people who speak freely to me—Suzaku, my governess and mentors, the head butler – sometimes, my father…"

There was a small smile on her lips hearing his answer. So she came across cheeky to him then? That sounded like a compliment.

Lelouch pushed the door open and let her wander inside. He busied himself in lighting up the lamps hanging on each corners of the house with a match. It would be easy to find their way in the dark this way. As the interior was slowly illuminated, he heard her murmurs of admiration.

Everything inside the cabin was made of wood. The table cut from logs, the chairs, the bed—which had a soft cushion on it, and the floor. There were swords hanging on the wall—either for display or self-defence, and deer heads which were displayed as trophies for hunting. There were also a few kitchenwares next to the sink far at the back of the house. Another door was standing at the back, and perhaps it was for the back exit.

C.C. followed him as he moved around still lighting up the lamps. Seemed like she was done taking a look. Well, it should not take her long since it was such a small house. It would take about fifteen steps to reach the kitchen from the entrance. Besides, there weren't any partitions dividing the parts of the house.

"It is a cramped place, isn't it? I hope this place is fine for you even just for tonight, dear." Lelouch smiled at her, blowing the match out.

C.C. smirked at him and turned, loosening the ribbon which made breathing hard for her. Lowlanders had a flamboyant but uncomfortable fashion tastes. "I am not bothered at all. My home is a little more spacious than this," she sat on the bed, "if anything, this is more comfortable than your mansion."

In their silence, the babbling noise of the nearby brook amplified. Airy shushing of the evening breeze could be heard all over the cabin. The loud cicadas completed the nature's evening show. It was simply serene, listening to the sounds of the night from outside.

They were thinking the same but, of course, they did not know this: this place would make a nice home.

Lelouch watched her fold the ribbon and placed it neatly on the bedside table. His gaze lingered on her, watching the little movements she does: the way she sits, smiles, blinks—even the way she tucks her hair behind her ear. Here sits a lovely lady before him—a lady ignorant of the feud between him and his brother, and how she would be crucial in providing him a heir.

He studied her ever so smooth skin, though all he could see was just her face and bare hands. The lady looked more enticing with a pretty dress on. Lelouch smiled to himself, thinking that going here felt like playing house.

That, or he was keeping a mistress.

"I am glad to hear if so," he finally replied, taking a seat on the table. "C.C," he called, wanting her to look at him in the eyes.

When her amber gaze landed on him all knowing, he swallowed audibly.

"I had a word with Jeremiah earlier, and I learned about his reasons behind his eagerness for us to spend the night together." Lelouch saw her surprised, her eyes widening. That expression was vivid despite the dimness of the room. He guessed her tribe was the most important thing, naturally.

"Please tell me you didn't ask him to let me free," she looked away, her forehead resting on her palms. Good thing it was a dimly lit room that he wouldn't see the face she was making.

The lady's mood instantly fell. She had enough confrontation with the lecherous old man earlier, and she knew he was serious. Dead.

"I didn't," he spoke. "Honestly, I tried to. The old man is hard headed, it seems to me. Even if I challenge him to a duel and dies in my hand, he will not let you off."

The lady remained silent, wanting to hear more. The soft cushion underneath her wasn't enough comfort. Stressing about this matter was ridiculous enough. If complete submission to Lelouch would it take, then she would make this night unforgettable. She was right; even Lelouch's confrontation wouldn't affect the old man. Did his talk set Jeremiah in action? Perhaps he was already on his way to the north.

 _The horror._

She sighed loudly, unabashed to show Lelouch how she dreaded the talk about Jeremiah. Or how upset she was with his move. Running her sassy mouth against Jeremiah was a facade, of course. Some matters had to be handled in such a way; she was abducted and given as a gift, and her tribe was at stake. Playing brave was her last resort, or else any sign of weakness before Jeremiah would give him total control over her. Not that she was already controlled, anyway.

"Worry not, my lady. You will be surprised to know that this persistence comes from a completely different thing," smile could be heard from his voice, "it was because of my older brother."

Lelouch hopped off the table and after a few strides, was already next to her. Her shoulders sagged as she looked downcast, her long emerald locks hiding her face from him.

"Do not fear Jeremiah. His threats only prove his eagerness for me to…" he paused, taking in the anxiety she had wore on her sleeves. The gentleman he was, put his hand on her back and patted her slow and gentle.

He knew should ask for her permission before he could touch her, but then again they were acquainted in the most bizarre ways. It took no effect to lift her worries up, so he decided to pull her to him.

Her head gently crashed to his chest, his arms secured around her. "Have you forgotten that I promised your tribe's safety? It seems to me that you take my words lightly, C.C."

Oh, she badly want to say yes. His words were taken lightly all this time. She remembered how much of a coward this man marital relations-wise, the past evenings of sexual frustration on her side were proofs. However he might be serious about keeping her and her tribe safe, for she saw sincerity and honesty shining in his eyes like jewels when they parted once.

"You did not heed my warning about the old man. Turns out I am correct. Tell me why I shouldn't worry, Your Grace. We are talking about lives here."

He shook in laughter. "Surely, I do know. I have known Jeremiah more than you had, and I can assure you he is true to his words. You forget to find out the reason behind his insistence, on one hand. That, I am trying to explain."

Pushing her away so he could see her face, he heaved a sigh. Along the flickering of lights, trust and doubt flickered in her eyes. "The news he told me made me furious. There is a sole reason why he threatens you that way, so we could finally do the deed."

She looked blankly at him. He continued, "Like what I have said earlier, it is because of my older brother."

Somehow, the wrinkles on her face slowly cleared up. But more, she wanted to hear more.

"Schneizel is not a nice older brother. He is the only one who can beat me in chess."

C.C. wanted to roll her eyes. So this was all about a childhood pride?

"He is better in most things than I am if I didn't work hard. Good though he is, he doesn't make use of his intelligence for the better good. And as I slowly race against him growing up, his hatred toward me built up." Lelouch continued telling her how Schneizel found him as a major hindrance in his ascendance to power. The young aristocrat emphasized that his older brother better not take his place, or else he would attack the northern nomads and seize the territories around them.

"He is evil, even assuring Cornelia that her country would be his as well in no time." Lelouch glanced at the lady next to him, who on the other hand, was unbuttoning her cuffs. "Clever but evil, not a good combination even if we have to go through history books."

"The greedy evil half-brother, I see. What does it have to do with us sleeping together? I don't understand why Jeremiah insists that, too. It is irrelevant, don't you think so?" C.C. pushed herself until her back touched the headboard. "Older brother ego. Getting laid. I cannot fathom where this is leading us to."

He sighed. "The old man mentioned something about copulation and producing a heir."

"An unborn child, or if it is born anyway, will not make your brother stop."

"I know, milady." Lelouch ran his hands through his hair. "I know. An infant carrying my blood will not stop my brother's evilness. What the old man is trying to tell me though, is that Schneizel will not stop until I lose my very life. Simply, _carpe diem_."

C.C. feigned realization, shifting her gaze from his flushing face to the flickering lamps across the room. "Fair enough… I suppose. Is this what you mean by declaring me as your 'wife' in front of your servants?"

Her question made the young man cough, perhaps embarrassed to talk about his boldness earlier as well. Lelouch sat opposite to her, eyes watching her in the dimness of the room.

"Aren't wives those who men faithfully sleep with? Honestly I have never brought a woman to my room, and despite the lack of," he coughed, couldn't bring himself to say it, "yes, the lack of a more intimate contact between us, you are the only woman I have done those things with. I do not make sense but the first thing I said gives my point away."

She gawked, this time a genuine one, because the so-called ruthless general was a stuttering fool in front of her right now. He is a virgin who knows how to work his lips and hips, but that is all. Aside from spouting nonsense, he also lacks enough knowledge what on earth is marriage. Isn't this one supposedly a standard knowledge among nobility?

She stated at him and kept him under her dark eyes. How could a man be so appealing and smart and dumb at the same time? He was a ridicule to her femininity. A joke to the art of pleasuring. Of course, she knew not a bunch herself, but at least it was common knowledge not to leave the one's partner hanging.

She winced, thinking that her bitterness towards their first nights were hilarious. He was able to drain the soul out of her once, so perhaps he wasn't a complete failure in the matters of bed.

The young aristocrat looked incredibly adorable as he broke contact with her gaze. She hated playing the witch here, but a prey has to be devoured.

"Before a man calls a woman his 'wife,' they have to go through a ceremony called wedding which binds them officially in the eyes of the state and...God, in my tribe, we have the Higher One. Not every woman a man sleeps with is his wife, Lelouch. Your culture, it seems to me, do not value fidelity towards their bed partners." She crawled towards him until she found herself straddling his lap.

This bold move was supposed to be a mere tease to taunt his ignorance and obliviousness; however, there was something compelling in Lelouch's intelligent purple gazes that always ignite something in C.C. She felt that, his body stiffening when she sat on him; and she heard that, his breath hitching when she ran her fingers at his nape.

Also, she felt that slight churning in her stomach...or somewhere lower.

"This is a bit indecent," she saw him nod. However, it felt like she had to be this close to clarify what role she is to play in his life. And that will never be a wife.

Slaves and masters don't marry each other. The art of segregation.

He smirked, reaching up to tuck her locks falling like drawn curtains on her face.

"Indeed, it's a bit forward of you," he whispered.

"Oh, who cares? We have done more than this." She wrapped her arms on his head, her chin atop his head. "Why are you so smart in the matters of politics and war, and yet so oblivious when it comes to women and relationships?"

She felt him rest his palms at the small of her back, his shoulders rising and falling in attempt to regulate his breathing.

"Perhaps my disinterest towards women as a growing boy is finally taking a toll. I have been engrossed with the idea of not letting my brother belittle me all my life."

"What a proud man," she chuckled, her fingers tracing his jaws. In no time, she had him staring up at her. "You brought me here for that purpose, didn't you?"

He winced, "I wanted to clear off my head. I couldn't leave you alone after seeing how serious Jeremiah is. At least, I want the head butler to inform him that I went out tonight with you...just to have him thinking I slept with you."

"I understand that I'm not that appealing."

"That is not what I mean to say," he sighed, catching her fingers from drawing circles on his face. "Every ounce of you is attractive and beautiful. I loathe the idea etched in your mind that I am simply using you for my pleasure."

She smirked, lowering her head until their faces were hair-breadth away. Their proximity made her breathe harder, or made their surroundings warmer. As per usual, they were breathing the same air. It tasted like lust, attraction, and perhaps romance - who knew, really.

Somehow, seeing her alluring lips this close made Lelouch's breeches tight. He could only keep staring until things escalate on their own.

"I am flattered, thank you." Leaning down, she gave him a peck. It was too quick that she wanted to do it once more to feel his lips, but no. Seeing his reaction and his eyes, she knew he wanted more as well. Not yet.

C.C. didn't feel right with how things turned out. Right from the beginning, she was firm that she wanted to escape this fate. But like a dog to its master, it only took one whistle and she found herself coming back to him. Was she smitten? Did he use a spell to lure her back? Was it in his eyes? Voice? Smile?

"Then pray tell me, how will I be of any help in clearing your mind from your brother?" she whispered to his ear, aware of his nails clawing the small of her back. What is it that beckons her to come back to him?

He was pushing her to remain still on his lap for reasons she was not aware of. Breathing in her flower scent, he was drowned in her again.

"Your company is all I desire,"his hand shot up to her hair, caressing. "You should have run away from me, C.C. I am not a good man."

"All men don't seem good to me." She pulled away from him. "They have the same heated look on your face when they're in company of a beautiful woman."

"I am not someone to be blamed, yes." He smirked, dragging her back to him. "Oh, but I can be good to you."

"Do not jest, Your Grace." Her fingers started unbuttoning his dress shirt. Their faces were dangerously close, and as they spoke their lips touch. "Do not jest for I know you will back away like you usually would."

"I don't plan to, at least for tonight."

Lelouch held her hands and guided her in unbuttoning his shirt, all the while they locked eyes. It was a clumsy attempt for her. She had jammed his buttons and groaned in impatience.

Her failures in unbuttoning his shirt earned a hearty laughter from the gentleman. Lelouch pulled her up for a kiss and undid the buttons on his own.

"That was not really stimulating, I apologize." C.C. let him kiss her. "I officially dislike the dress shirt you are wearing. Why did you not wear your usual linen shirt?"

"My dear, that is what I wear for bedtime. I do not meet my generals in my nightclothes. I presume you agree with me in that?" Lelouch shuddered as her cold palms felt his bare torso. "I would wear my nightclothes if I were with you… or do you prefer them on the ground instead?"

C.C. did not respond to him. She was enraptured with the sight of his beautiful body bare before her; this time she was not admiring his lean muscles afar. Tonight, she would not be the one devoured for once.

She searched for his eyes, slowly leaning down to his chest. The look she gave him was asking for approval, in which she didn't need at all. C.C. pressed her lips on his collarbone. His skin was soon peppered with butterfly pecks, her kisses not lingering more than a second or two on his skin.

Lelouch's low groans were still muffled, suppressed. What she was doing to him was a pleasurable torture he has no idea till when he could stand.

Her wands wandered freely on his torso, indulging in the softness of his skin and firmness of his muscles. She felt his erect nipples hard under her touch. _How interesting_.

C.C. smirked and craned her neck to plant a smooch on his jaw, before diving to his shoulder blades. She gave both of his shoulders a treatment they'd never forget: she kissed, lapped and bit his skin until it was red, bruised, and swollen.

His strong hands shot up to hold and push the lady away; his thoughts were conflicted, unsure if he was overwhelmed with a new feeling building up in him, or this was a bit painful and gross.

"Tell me you are not a vampire," his breathing was harsh and irregular. "Why do you have to do that?"

She sneered at him and captured his lips with hers. Kissing him long and hard until they both ran out of breath was ethereal. Pulling away to gasp for air, she went back kissing the man under her, tongues and lips, biting and tasting.

While she was busy kissing him, she wondered again what was it that tugged her back to him. Was it the man's full lips which could kiss so heavenly? C.C. was aware what his lips could do besides kissing...It was also heavenly, she thought.

"Quite famished, aren't we?" Lelouch smiled when they finally broke the kiss. Wiping their sweaty foreheads, he propped himself up a little.

He admired the blush creeping across her face, and the little pants she was making. C.C. was still sitting on his lap, clothed like a prude lady. It was such an unusual sight, of course, since she was usually less dressed.

She smiled at him - that smile which announced she wouldn't be so nice, and pushed him flat on his back. Her lips went back kissing his body, licking his skin.

Lelouch let out a throaty groan when he felt her nibbling on his nipples. It was not barbaric bite that could tear his flesh off. Rather, it was gentle. She sucked on them - not like how he suckled on hers - but it was definitely good.

Overwhelmed with a new sense of euphoria, he could feel thrusting his hips to hers; his breeches already tight and painful.

"Look at you, a beautiful mess." She pulled away from him, her eyes clouded with desire. The way his face blushed in embarrassment made her triumphant, victorious. "You liked that, didn't you?"

She had no time to take in what happened, but somehow he managed to flip their positions. She lied down under him, eyes watching as he unlaced her dress.

"That will take ages to take off," she laughed.

He responded with a growl. "Just help me take them off. This is too much of a torture."

"You're welcome," she rolled and lied on her stomach, unhooking the skirt and loosening the knots she worked hard on earlier.

After a minute of tearing the clothes off from her, she was left in her undergarments before him. The plain old white corset and drawers.

Just when she thought it was unattractive, she heard him say she was beautiful.

"Oh my, you are so wrong."

He dragged her back to the bed and pinned her underneath him. Hunger and lust, they were clear in his eyes. His fingers worked on her corset until it was torn away from her. Her chemise didn't stay long as well because his lips found her soft skin.

Her eyes closed in an instant with the feeling of his lips and teeth burying on her skin. His hands felt right when they gently seized her bosoms. His fingers traced her areola, tickling her with his feathery touch. He was doing wonders with her body, and she liked it.

A moan escaped her lips. There was no shying away from the pleasure he gives her anymore; perhaps it was the _spell_.

Her hands grabbed his head and brought their lips together.

It was the spell. _He_ was the spell.

"Let me have my dinner, milady." He chuckled, pulling away from her. She looked so drowned with her arousal, and that turned him on even more. He gave her nose a peck before his tongue traced her collarbone and found her bountiful mounds.

Lelouch had always thought of sexual intercourse as unnecessary, dirty and lewd. Hearing his subordinates talk about their experiences with ladies made him gag. When he was younger, he came across a room where loud shrieks of a woman and groans from a man resonated from - it was somewhere in the East when his father had a state visit; and this made him thinking that intercourses are ugly and unappealing.

However, as he looked at the mess she had become...as he continued tasting her beautiful body, he was intoxicated with this lady. What they were doing maybe, yes, lewd, but he loved this. How could someone be beautiful in a state like this?

Only C.C., he thought.

He didn't wait for anything. Once he left her breasts wet and pink from his suckling, he pulled her drawers away and opened her up.

Lelouch watched as her eyes widen in surprise, his fingers unfolding her down there. He slowly stroke her, her body jerking on its own.

The sorry state she was, was too beautiful he couldn't get enough. His finger slid into her, making the lady before him shudder. She felt so slippery and warm and tight, and feeling her clamping on his fingers made him heady. That was when he wondered what it would be like if his length was buried in her caverns.

"Lelouch," her breath hitched as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her. She tried to squeeze her legs together, only to open them, unsure of what she was feeling right now. Was it shame? Pleasure? The need of something more? It was confusing.

C.C. felt crying with his agonizingly slow fingers. "Lelouch," she wanted to beg him. "Oh, Lelouch. Why must you put me in such an ordeal!" She grabbed and fisted the sheets underneath her. The pleasure was too much - too painful. Where is the bliss yet?

Lelouch smiled at how she reacted to his touch. She was flowing already, and he liked the sight of her beautiful womanhood. She was a mess and it was his doing.

He withdrew his fingers, leaving her empty and stopping the lady's torture. The angry look on her face showed no gratitude, though.

"On your stomach, C.C."

She rolled and lied on her stomach like he said, and he slid a pillow on her pelvis. Clueless of what will happen, she felt his weight pressing on her. This time he was kissing her back with such gentleness. If she didn't know better, she would think of this romantic.

His hands groped her bottom, amazed with how soft she was. Lelouch was officially addicted to her smooth skin. As he kissed her back, he pulled his pants down. And since he was already this bold, he made sure to let her feel his raw staff.

He heard her gasp.

"I am about to do this, C.C." He murmured to her ears, his chest pressed against her back. His heart was thundering in excitement and nervousness. It was finally happening."I will stop now if you do not want anything to happen."

His manhood poked her bottom, his stiffness proved he wanted _her, only her._ She had her face buried on the bed, but he heard it right - she moaned.

"Is it alright to assume that a yes?"

"I am not your wife, even after you enter me. It does not make me your wife," she cried.

"Oh, but I will take you as if you are my lover and bride. Isn't that better?" He didn't know where in the creases of his brain did he get these words. Frowning, he tucked the hair behind her ear to see her face. Her awfully red face.

Somehow, her reaction confused him. Was that a 'no', then?

"I am but a lover, Lelouch. You have bewitched me."

Her face was blushing madly, perhaps redder than a tomato, and he thought it was so pretty. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, so he leaned down and kissed them from her eyes.

"Let me be honest, I am the one who is enticed with you here. You are the bewitching one."

C.C. felt him press against her lips down there, so she braced herself for his entrance. His fingers tangled with hers as he slowly introduced his member to her.

Lelouch could feel her throbbing against him. And he inched closer, and closer, his member parting her folds. The way she held on his hands signified that he was not the only one nervous here.

He pressed a kiss on her shoulder and another to her ears, before he slowly pushed himself...until a loud heavy thudding stopped him from moving any further. He was in full alert as the horse closed to the cabin.

The horse neighed, and a loud knock startled the two. Lelouch immediately lifted himself from her and pulled the covers over her nakedness.

Lelouch vi Britannia knew what it could be.

"I apologize for such ruckus, young master, but this is an urgent matter. We received a letter from your brother, Sir Schneizel. Also, a word from the messenger: he will be visiting you tomorrow."

On one hand, that was not something he expected to hear.


End file.
